


Valor de Mulier

by Cheesegorath



Series: Veni, Vidi, Vici. [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Friendship, Hate Sex, Misogyny, Rape, idk female character being a badass
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesegorath/pseuds/Cheesegorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre la muerte, la degradación y la degeneración, ella es una diosa forzada.<br/>Un Retelling de la historia de la mensajera, estando del lado de la Legión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

 

**I**

El alcohol sabía a mierda y las mujeres que bailaban en la barra ni siquiera estaban tan buenas. Realmente, no recordaba que los excesos de New Vegas fueran tan… aburridos. Las personas que frecuentaban ese lugar eran mayormente hombres de mediana edad, que necesitaban pagar por sexo, qué triste. Había un puñado de mujeres, usualmente estaban en grupo, alimentando juntas su morbo. Ella era la única fémina en la sala, sin contar a las bailarinas, y ni estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Bebió su Whisky de un trago y pidió más, era su quinto vaso, y todavía no tenía suficiente para olvidar la noche anterior. Ugh, había estado borracha, pero no lo suficientemente, puesto a que recordaba absolutamente todo. Desde las sonrisas, los juegos de palabras entre ellos, los bailes estúpidos de salón, cómo la tomó de la mano y corrieron hasta el elevador, donde sus manos jugaron a conocer su cuerpo, y al final, todo lo que sucedió en la cama.

Pero qué mierda tuvo en mente al decidir acostarse con el tipo que le había disparado en la cabeza. _Vale, el hombre es guapo. Vale, el hombre sabe coger. Vale sí, pero no te acuestas con el hombre que casi te mata_. Lo peor, el motivo más grande de su frustración no era el haber tenido sexo con él, sino que se marchó mucho antes de que ella despertara con resaca. Mierda, tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo mientras dormía. Había sido una completa estúpida.

No podía ser más patética, con la excusa de beber hasta caer rendida, esperando olvidar esa noche, pero su tolerancia al alcohol parecía tremendamente fuerte ese día. Pensó en una prostituta, _no, no, ¿qué clase de enfermedades pueden tener?_ ; pensó que podría cogerse a cualquier hombre en el maldito Gomorrah de mierda. _Joder, parece que no puedes estar ni un sólo día sin querer coger_.

Volteó hacia las mujeres que estaban bailando, meh, no llamaban su atención. Algunos hombres se sentaban junto a ella, le saludaban, trataban de hacerle plática, lo usual, para llevársela a la cama. Pero ninguno le interesaba.

En los altavoces sonaba _Ain’t that a kick in the head_? Y ella sólo quería gritar y matar a la primera persona que se le acercara. Se contuvo y continuó con su bebida.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida con su intento fallido de emborracharse, y largarse a mantener una noche de conversaciones aburridas con Victor, la única persona _ejem_ robot que conocía en toda la franja de New Vegas.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido lo suficiente?

Junto a ella se sentó un hombre alto, ataviado en un traje gris y un sombrero que le quedaba levemente grande. Pero lo que llamó su atención no fue su atuendo, sino su voz.

—Nunca es suficiente. —le contestó con una sonrisa apagada, levantando su vaso y dando un sorbo.

—Estás bebiendo como una _libertina_. —el hombre lanzó una pequeña risa que ella no supo cómo interpretar.

Pero, mierda, no había alucinado su voz. Era como un siseo, casi un susurro, con cierto aire de misterio y cinismo. Vaya, no llevaba ni un minuto cerca de ella, y su forma de hablar ya le había puesto.

—¿Libertina? Suenas como uno de esos tipos locos de la Legión. —le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

Bufó y subió su mirada, queriendo encontrarse con la de él, cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era atractivo, de facciones marcadas, sus pómulos resaltaban. Joder, pero sus ojos eran de un azul que nunca había visto. Era un color apagado, casi gris, lechoso, pero que brillaba con extrañeza. Sin duda, ese hombre tenía la mirada más inusual que había visto en su vida.

—Tus ojos… me incomodan. —dijo, cambiando su mirada de dirección.

—¿Ah? ¿Estoy invadiendo el espacio de la señorita? —su voz sonaba juguetona, le incitaba.

—No, no es eso—volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando—, es que son los ojos más raros que he visto.

El hombre frunció el ceño, esbozó una especie de gesto intrigado.

—¿Te… te dan miedo mis ojos?

Se inclinó en su dirección lentamente, con la mirada clavada. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue retroceder unos centímetros, ¿quién coño era ese tipo?

—Nunca dije que me dieran miedo, sólo que son raros.

Dejó de prestarle atención y regresó a su bebida. El tipo pidió una Sunset, _¿Pero qué mierda? Vienes a la puta franja y te pides una Sunset._ Trató de no reírse, pero las ganas le traicionaron y se desplomó en la barra.

—Joder, estás en la franja y pides una Sunset. Venga, te invito una cerveza.

Aquel sujeto destapó su zarzaparrilla con delicadeza meticulosa.

—¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre que no toma?

Su voz era tremendamente inexpresiva.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby._ Su mente, estúpida de tanto alcohol, trataba de decirle algo. ¡Sí! Conocía esa voz de alguna parte… si tan sólo un estúpido llamado Benny no le hubiera jodido la cabeza, probablemente lo recordaría. El siseo resonaba en su cabeza.

—Howdy, un hombre que no toma, no es un hombre. —contestó, fiera, y le dio un último sorbo a su vaso de cristal.

Sus ojos se clavaban en ella, esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Quién coño era ese tipo? no parecía el típico putero que frecuentaba el Gomorrah, pero uno nunca sabe. _Caras vemos, kinks de mierda no sabemos_. Claro, ni ella misma sabía que su kink era cogerse a tipos que le habían dejado medio muerta en un pueblo al que dios ni siquiera se le ocurrió pasar. _Ugh. Vete a la mierda Benny_.

Su mente dejó a Benny atrás, para enfocarse en aquel hombre, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que ella no pudo más, había algo en él que le provocaba jodidos escalofríos. Sonrió un poco.

—Ok, vale tío, que si crees que vas a conseguir polvo esta noche con esas miradas, estás equivocado, joder.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Ah, ¿Asumes que quiero acostarme contigo?

—Sí, ¿Para qué otra mierda vendría alguien al Gomorrah? —encogió los hombros.

—¿Por eso estás _tú_ aquí? —Hizo una pausa, observó hacia todos lados, para después volver a ella—, Sí. Pero al parecer no encuentras al indicado.

 _No, mierda. No pienso entrar al Tops otra vez en mi vida, el Ultra Luxe es aterrador, el Lucky 38, bueh, es el Lucky 38 y el Atomic Wrangler está lejos_. Sólo quedaba el Gomorrah para saciar su sed de alcohol. Sonrió maliciosamente, _ya, a la puta mierda, tírate a este idiota._

—Vaya, adivinaste. Y al parecer, tu situación es la misma.

Él negó con la cabeza, bebió de su estúpida Sunset y bufó.

—No, no, no. Estaba buscando a alguien, me dijeron que se encontraba en la franja, más específicamente, en Gomorrah.

El hombre de la voz siseante acarició su cabello, lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, se acercó a ella, quién no retrocedió. Sintió su respiración y de nuevo, un escalofrío desfiló por su cuerpo.

—Y la encontré.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby_. Definitivamente conocía esa voz. Sólo tenía que recordarlo _. Pecados. Putas. Drogas._ Su mente no podía aclararse, ah mierda.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué me estabas buscando? —quería su voz sonara provocadora, jodidamente sensual, pero con tanto alcohol, probablemente sonaba estúpida.

Cierto… ¿Quién buscaría a una mujer como ella?

_Victor._

_Van Graff._

_King._

_… Benny._

Tragó saliva, había una posibilidad de que esa persona fuera el idiota de Benny. El problema era que, el tipo que tenía en frente, no se expresaba como uno de los esbirros del Tops.

—Eres una mujer… especial, y cierta persona quiere hablar contigo.

 _Pecados. Putas. Drogas_. ¿Por qué tenía esas palabras en la cabeza?

—¿Quién? —preguntó, intrigada.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, esa maldita sonrisa fría. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Lo conocía, estaba segura de que lo había visto. ¿Dónde?, ¿dónde?

—Acompáñame y te diré. —inquirió el hombre, poniéndose de pie.

 _Este hijo de puta es listo_. Lo más probable era que la llevara a su habitación, y todo sería un juego de rol. No tenía nada que perder, además, quería olvidar la noche en la cama de Benny.

Dejó las chapas en la barra, para que el barman las cogiera. Caminó junto a ese hombre, quién se mostró silencioso, misterioso. _Sí, un juego de rol_. Muchas mujeres se le acercaban para ofrecerles sus servicios, él ni siquiera les dedicaba una mirada. Se movía entre la muchedumbre, sin percatarse de nada. Subió tranquilamente la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones. Ella no pudo evitar reír al escuchar gemidos, gritos y palabras sucias detrás de las puertas, _lo que pasa en New Vegas, se queda en New Vegas_.

Llegaron a la habitación, una estancia bastante decente, para un lugar donde lo único que hacían las personas era coger. La idea de tener sexo ahí le repugnó un poco, mierda, ¿cuánta gente no había estado en ese cuarto antes? _Es como nadar en un millar de fluidos_. No se sentía tan embriagada, pero coño, qué pensamientos tan salvajes.

—Tío, ya estamos solos, puedes decirme quién te mandó. —le dijo, sentándose en la cama, se desabotonó su camisa de cuadros, quería provocar un poco.

Pero el hombre estaba estoico en la entrada del cuarto. Cerró la puerta y le dedicó una mirada profunda, penetrante que ella no pudo sostener, decidió enfocarse en algo más, así que examinó el lugar: era rojo, había un tubo de baile en un extremo, varias pinturas eróticas en las paredes,y demás cosas normales en un prostíbulo.

Volvieron a juntar miradas, ¿por qué no dice nada? Comenzaba a asustarse, analizó cuál sería una manera rápida de salir, recordó que tenía una navaja en su bolsillo. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

—Para ser una mensajera, tus hazañas han llegado muy lejos. —le dijo con la misma voz susurrante, se estaba desamarrando la corbata. Oh mierda. Oh coño.

—¿Pues qué mierda hice?, ¿A quién maté?

Se sentó junto a ella, se acercó a su cuello, su respiración ahí le parecía exquisita, pero aterradora a la vez. No sabía si seguirle el juego y besarlo o huir.

—En tu travesía mataste cazadores —su voz era un murmullo frío, sintió la mano del hombre en su entrepierna—, saqueadores — _pero qué mierda haces_ , su mano seguía entre sus piernas, mientras la otra le atraía mucho más a él—, necrófagos y Nightkin _—¿Cómo sabe lo de los nightkin?_

Se separó bruscamente y se puso de pie, buscó la navaja entre sus bolsillos, no estaba.

—¿Quién coño eres? ¿Cómo sabes lo de los nightkin? —tenía que salir de ahí, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por el alcohol y había perdido su navaja. _Gran puto trabajo, mensajera del demonio._

Ecuánime, el hombre caminó hacia a ella, quién retrocedió hasta topar con la pared de la habitación, estaba acorralada.

—Tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados, sé todo de ti. —acarició sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, sus ojos en los de ella.

 _Pecados. Putas. Drogas_. Esas palabras otra vez.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby_. Estaba a punto de descifrar de quién se trataba.

—También sé que te acostaste con el hombre que te disparó en la cabeza, qué mujer tan fácil.

La besó de manera agresiva, ella trató de zafarse, pero él le estaba sujetando muy fuerte del cabello. No quería ceder ante sus labios, que comenzaron a morder los suyos hasta que la boca se le inundó con el sabor de la sangre.

Detrás de aquella fría fachada, se escondía un tipo agresivo.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby_. Agresivo, cómo sólo un legionario podía serlo.

_Ring-a-ding-ding baby. Pecados. Putas. Drogas. Cruces. Degenerados. Lotería._

_Nipton_.

El hombre se separó de ella para tomar aire.

—Mierda, ya sé quién eres.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez más delicadamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

—Eres el legionario que montó su lotería en Nipton, el del estandarte y la cabeza de perro.

Recordó el silencio de un pueblo en llamas, a la gente crucificada por las calles, cabezas empaladas en las cercas y pilas de cuerpos ardiendo, Nipton, el pueblo de la lotería. Un lugar lleno de _pecados, putas y drogas_. En medio de toda esa muerte, él estaba ahí, entre el fuego, hablando sobre la degeneración, lo repugnante y la lección divina que se le había enseñado ese día al poblado.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, él comenzó a quitarle su pantalón, mientras volvía a unir su boca a la de ella, sus besos eran meticulosos pero despiadados, ella sintió cómo sus labios se le adormecían, seguía sangrando. Se separó levemente, para morder su oreja y susurrarle.

—Adivinaste —lamió su lóbulo, ella sintió cómo los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona íntima, mierda —. Vengo de parte del gran Caesar, pero me tentaste con tu degeneración, y debes pagar por eso.

Una mano comenzó a acariciar sus pechos frenéticamente, ella seguía inmovilizada, el alcohol no le dejaba aclarar su mente y oh dios, jamás en su vida había estado tan horrorizada por culpa de un hombre. Había escuchado rumores sobre los legionarios, utilizaban a las mujeres como de objetos se tratase. Esa era su situación, vulnerable, jodida, la de un puto juguete.

Se preguntó si podía invertir un poco los papeles.

Mientras él seguía aferrando una mano a sus pechos, besó su cuello hasta depositarle mordidas, primero leves, después dolorosas. Con la otra mano, le mantenía recluida. Ella pudo alcanzar su erección, la tomó fuertemente, lo que hizo que el hombre subiera su mirada, por fin pudo ver una expresión en su maldito rostro de marfil. ¿Extrañeza? Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer le tomara así.

 

—¿Qué crees que haces, _crápula_?

Siguió apretando, lo más fuerte que pudo, su pantalón estaba muy ajustado y podía tomar su miembro fácilmente.

—¿Qué no estábamos cogiendo duro? —trató de sonar agresiva en un intento de disimular su miedo.

Él la cogió violentamente del cabello y con un movimiento rápido, la aventó hacia la cama. Ahogó un grito, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mierda, se había encontrado con el hombre equivocado en el lugar equivocado. _Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios_.

—Desvístete. —le dijo, fríamente sin verla a los ojos.

Ella asintió, se hincó en la cama para quitarse su camisa y su brasier, las manos le temblaban ante la idea de estar con ese hombre, ¿cómo iba a invertir los papeles?

—Rápido.

Obedeció, se quitó todo lo que tenía. Estaba completamente desnuda frente a un hombre que le inspiraba terror. Coño, sí él mismo ideó una lotería de muerte y destruyó un pueblo hasta sus cimientos, ¿Qué no podría hacer con una mujer? _Oh, ayúdame por favor, ayúdame por favor Benny, oh Benny_. De todas las personas posibles, su mente viajaba hasta encontrarse con él, que a diferencia del tipo que tenía en frente, no era una _tan_ mala persona.

Le examinó de pies a cabeza, con la misma sonrisa. Se arrojó contra ella, lastimándola. No debía gritar, para evitarle ese gusto. Había sido una estúpida, todo por sus malditos ojos y su voz de serpiente. Él se quitó rápidamente sus pantalones de vestir, estaba sentado en ella, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pubis.

En ese momento, la mensajera deseó nunca haber sido encontrada en Goodsprings. Deseó estar muerta.

Por más que forcejeara, no podía zafárse, y él parecía disfrutar con aquello. En su ángulo de visión tenía su miembro erecto, el mismo que había tocado minutos atrás, tratando de invertir la situación.

Se preparó mentalmente para una penetración dolorosa, mierda, juró que en algún momento había estado húmeda.

El Legionario la penetró, el dolor hizo que gritara _. Maldito hijo de puta de mierda te odio te odio te odio te odio_. 

Embestía rápidamente, y ella trataba de pensar en otras cosas. _Piensa en Benny. Piensa en Benny. Piensa en Benny_. _Piensa en Benny_. Sus horrorizados pensamientos le llevaban hasta Nipton, a las cruces, al fuego alimentado por cadáveres, al terror que debieron sentir los residentes del pequeño pueblo cuando ese mismo hombre los llevó uno por uno hasta su cadalso.

Estaba llorando, pero se mordió el labio muy fuerte, para no volver a gritar, no perdería la última pizca de dignidad que le quedaba. Él simplemente embestía contra su cuerpo, clavó sus ojos en los de ella, le gustaba ver el terror en los demás, se alimentaba de aquello.

Cerró sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a presionar, la mensajera gritó, gritó hasta que la fuerza de aquel hombre se lo impidió y no pudo respirar, esperaba morir en aquel lugar.

—A las putas degeneradas les gusta esto. —esa puta voz de mierda, quería cortarle las cuerdas vocales para nunca más volverlo a escuchar.

Terminó dentro de ella, las manos que aprisionaban su cuello le dejaron libre. Respiraba, coño, estaba respirando, pero se sentía peor que la mierda, la peor escoria existente. Tuvo el descaro de forzarla a un último beso.

Ella se quedó tendida en la cama, sin saber qué hacer, el legionario hurgó entre sus pantalones, hasta encontrar algo que, a primera vista no supo de qué se trataba, hasta que lo depositó entre sus pechos.

Era un medallón del tamaño de la palma de su mano, con letras extrañas rodeando el perfil de un hombre.

—Esa es la marca de Caesar, un privilegio que muy pocos pueden conseguir. Mi señor te ha invitado a su campamento, desea hablar contigo… Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

_Hijo de puta._

—¿Es… es en serio? —preguntó, lentamente, todo parecía una puta broma. Mierda, de eso a pasar mil noches con Benny, prefería las mil noches con Benny.

—Vendrás conmigo, no te puedes negar, esto fue sólo una _probada_ de lo que la legión podría hacerte, si te rechazas. Además, deberías estar agradecida de que fui muy blando contigo.

Pensó en Nipton una última vez, como las personas de ese pueblito, ella no tenía escapatoria.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La diosa obligada llega a las puertas del inframundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok heh, no sé como voy con esto, puesto a que tengo poco feedback y nadie lee fanfics en español de fallout owwww, pero me entretiene mucho escribirlo, so aquí el segundo capítulo

_Valor de Mulier_

_II_

Se llamaba Vulpes Inculta, sólo habló una vez en su trayecto desde la franja a Cottonwood, fue para decirle su nombre, y recordarle que tenía poder sobre ella.

Caminaron más de una semana, día y noche, se detenían en los campamentos de legionarios para descansar y dormir un rato, los hombres de la legión con los que se topaban le veían de manera lasciva, pero también confundida, puesto a que llevaba la marca de Caesar colgando en su cuello, era un maldito sello protector, infirió, no podían tocarla mientras la tuviera puesta. Cuando le preguntaban a Vulpes sobre ella, éste sólo les dedicaba una mirada hostil que decía más que mil palabras.

Pensó en idear un plan para escapar, pero sabía perfectamente que ese hombre le encontraría más temprano que tarde, además, no tenía armas y con la extensión del desierto, probablemente caería desmayada antes que él, que se protegía del sol con su ridícula cabeza de perro y sus lentes oscuros.

Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar: ¿Para qué la quería Caesar?, ¿Por qué le había dado su estúpida marca de mierda?, en las noches trataba de recordar a Benny, aunque sus memorias siempre le llevaban a Nipton y a Vulpes, quién no volvió a tocarla en todo el trayecto, pero sabía que algún momento lo haría de nuevo.

Cottonwood Cove era un pueblito de mierda a la orilla del río, había cruces por todas partes, y los gritos de los torturados entonaban una canción macabra, algunos ya no tenían ojos y les faltaba piel, sin embargo, seguían vivos. No contó cuántos postes con gente atada cruzó, no quería torturar su mente aún más, el territorio legionario era una maldita pesadilla. _Todo es una pesadilla de mierda._

El pueblo también estaba repleto de jaulas, la mayoría atiborradas de mujeres pálidas con el miedo impregnado en su mirada y niños que lloraban desconsoladamente, hasta que un legionario les golpeaba para que callasen. Jamás había visto algo tan inhumano. _Las putas bombas nucleares debieron acabar con nosotros._ Era un infierno.

Los legionarios le dedicaban miradas de disgusto, susurraban entre ellos y se reían, las esclavas bajaban la cabeza al verla, pronosticando que su destino sería el mismo que el de ellas. Vulpes se acercó a uno de los hombres, para decirle algo en latín, joder, incluso en un idioma desconocido, su voz de serpiente no mostraba ninguna emoción, era un demonio despojado de sus sentimientos, una coraza metálica, vacía por dentro, que sólo disfrutaba con el sufrimiento que él mismo provocaba.

El hombre volteó en su dirección y se le acercó.

—No puedo creer que tú seas el invitado de Caesar _. Eres una mujer_. —el legionario estaba verdaderamente consternado.

—¿Algún problema con que sea una mujer? —se tapó la boca, _mierda, qué coño acabo de hacer, mierda, mierda, mierda_. Volteó hacia Inculta, quién parecía una fría estatua.

—Sí, las mujeres son seres imperfectos, estúpidos, débiles y se encuentran por debajo del hombre. Sólo son útiles para preservar la especie. —el tipo seguía confundido.

_Vale, no necesitaba tu lectura misógina, señor legionario, ya me enteré físicamente de cuánto vale una mujer para uno de tus hombres, pero gracias, gracias._

—Cla-claro, puede que haya excepciones a la regla—añadió, _ah sí, gracias, gracias, ahora soy un bicho raro_ —, por algo Caesar te ha bendecido con su marca.

_Bendecido, coño no sabía que era el papa del Mojave._

Decidió quedarse callada, por miedo a lo que Vulpes podría hacerle. El legionario los guio hasta un barco de remos, él los llevaría hasta el fuerte del gran Caesar. En el trayecto río arriba, Inculta no le quitó la mirada en ningún momento, sus penetrantes ojos estaban clavados en ella, a pesar de que no podía verlos gracias a los lentes oscuros. Nadie habló, ni siquiera el legionario, sólo se dedicó a remar.

El fuerte se erigía al norte, sus paredes improvisadas de lámina antojaban ser inmensas desde la lejanía, las cruces de ese lado del río eran aún más grandes, gritos entonaron otra canción, esta vez era una bienvenida para ella, que observaba horrorizada.

Vulpes sonrió, era la primera vez que veía su mueca de maldad desde que habían dejado atrás New Vegas. Señaló a un hombre crucificado, estaba desnudo completamente, en el pecho tenía una herida profunda, que dibujaba la insignia de la legión, el toro.

—¿Ves a ese? Un soldado de la NCR que quiso probar su valentía, intentó lanzar una dinamita. Idiota. Su castigo no fue la crucifixión… Yo mismo hice un estandarte con el lienzo que me fue prestado. Es hermoso, ¿No?

 _Los hombres son mucho más sanguinarios que cualquier bestia del Yermo._ No intercambió palabras con él, pero sus ojos proyectaron un resentimiento, odio y repugnancia que atravesaba cualquier barrera de palabra. _Algún día voy a llevar tu cabeza así_.

Llegaron a la orilla, encarando  las puertas del fuerte, un corto camino adornado con cruces en ambos lados como símbolo de bienvenida, de la ira del gran Caesar y el zorro de mierda. El portón estaba resguardado por dos legionarios con la cara completamente tapada y con un casco ataviado de plumas. Apretó la marca de Caesar, en verdad esperaba que le brindara protección en el pandemonio.

Vulpes se adelantó, los legionarios hicieron una reverencia y acto seguido abrieron la puerta. _Cerbero, abre las malditas puertas del inframundo, Plutón tiene una visita muy especial._

Entonces, presenció el infierno en la tierra.

Había legionarios por todas partes, algunos corrían, otros platicaban tranquilamente, otros más estaban impávidos en una posición de centinela. Más cruces, adornaban toda la colina. Escuchó gritos, sollozos que fueron violentamente callados con golpes, la mayoría de voces eran femeninas. _No quiero estar aquí, no, no, no, no._ Un grupo de niños cerca de la puerta, jugaba a apedrear a una mujer hasta la muerte, reían y soltaban insultos misóginos que le provocaron nauseas. _Son niños_. Un olor dulzón a sangre, muerte, suciedad y putrefacción inundaba la maldita colina.

—¿Has quedado impactada ante la belleza del fuerte? —la voz de Vulpes le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero la realidad era mucho peor.

—Sinceramente… no entiendo cuál es tu concepto de belleza. —contestó con voz baja, sus ojos clavados en las cruces.

Vulpes cogió su muñeca violentamente, lastimándola, sus manos no eran toscas, pero sí muy fuertes.

—No hay nada más hermoso que ver a un crápula pagar por sus pecados, ¿no lo crees? —eso era una puta coña, por primera vez, su voz denotaba _fascinación_.

 _¿Violador? Sí. ¿Asesino? Sí. ¿Misógino? Sí. ¿Sádico? Más que obvio_. El pecador estaba junto a ella, cortándole la circulación de su mano. _Pero qué hermoso sería ver al mayor crápula pagar por sus pecados, eso es belleza._

Sintió una intensa necesidad de preguntarle si se le ponía dura torturando a los demás y viendo a personas crucificadas. Ah, la respuesta era obvia. No lo hizo, claro que no, y mucho menos en un lugar infestado de legionarios.

Apresurado, la jaloneó para seguir caminando, a ella no le quedó más alternativa que obedecer. Subieron la colina, acompañados de las cruces, los gritos y las risas, de vez en cuando se topaban con un legionario corriendo que ni siquiera le devolvían la mirada. _Todos tienen miedo. Ellos tienen miedo._ Al llegar a la cima, otra puerta de lámina les esperaba, el estandarte del toro dorado sobre el campo de sangre ondeaba en lo alto, orgulloso de la muerte, la esclavitud y los horrores.

Cuando la segunda puerta se abrió, quedó aterrada ante la visión. Estaba equivocada, sus ojos presenciaron el verdadero infierno, colina abajo tan sólo era un maldito preludio de los horrores.

Había tiendas del color de la sangre, alineadas hasta donde su mirada topaba con el horizonte, mierda, una cantidad desmesurada de legionarios por todas partes, la mayoría eran blancos, altos y apestaban a estiércol, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de lodo _y sangre, probablemente_ ; el sonido de las piedras para afilar acallaba a los soldados conversando y las mujeres gritando.

No obstante, lo que impactó en su ser, fueron las esclavas _. Son demasiadas_. Pensó, con un nudo en la garganta, intentaba tragar saliva pero el impacto era tanto que no se lo permitía. Eran mujeres de edades diferentes, algunas muy hermosas, otras no tanto, todas tenían en común una mirada apagada que se centraba en el suelo, sólo unas pocas voltearon a verle, fueron breves. Algunas parecían estar agotadas de tanto llorar, los ojos de tono rojizo, cansados, secos.

Varias esclavas cargaban el equipo de los legionarios en su espalda, jorobadas gracias al peso, hacían todo lo posible por seguir, daban pasos cortos y muy lentos, detrás, algunos legionarios gritaban, reían y escupían, ellas no regresaban la mirada, sólo caminaban, intentando no romperse. _¿No se supone que las mujeres son débiles e inferiores físicamente? Hipócritas de mierda_.

—¿Tan impactada has quedado con la belleza? —La voz inhumana y monótona de Vulpes le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella miró fijamente a los ojos del legionario, intentando penetrar aquellos lentes oscuros.

—Estoy en el infierno. —finalmente, se atrevió a decir.

—Y yo soy tu demonio. —Vulpes dio media vuelta, para seguir caminando. Ella intuyó que una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

Ella le siguió, abriéndose paso entre los legionarios, que sólo le observaban y murmuraban entre ellos, estar en medio de tantos hombres hizo que la piel se le erizara, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, tenía miedo. Recordó la noche al lado de Vulpes, maldita mierda de persona, no era difícil pensar que todos los legionarios tenían la misma estúpida mentalidad y podían hacer lo mismo… o cosas peores. En palabras de Inculta, él había sido blando con ella. _Gracias, querido, en verdad_.

Una mujer se acercó a Vulpes y a ella, era alta, morena, fornida y su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, su cuerpo cubierto de moretones y rasguños, vestía harapos que apenas y le protegían, pero mantenía su mirada en alto, a diferencia de las otras esclavas.  

—Oh, el querido zorro acaba de conseguir un nuevo juguete.

Esperó a que todos los legionarios se fueran contra ella, pero nadie se inmutó ¿ _qué coño?, ¿quién mierda eres tú?_

—Quítate, perra, no tengo tiempo para atenderte. —le dijo Vulpes, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

La mujer arqueó las cejas, simulando sorpresa.

—Vale —dirigió su mirada hacia la mensajera—, y tú, bienvenida al infierno.

¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Si se armaba de valor, tal vez le preguntaría después a Inculta. La mujer se perdió entre las tiendas, ningún legionario iba tras de ella.

La tienda de Caesar se hallaba erguida en el centro del fuerte, en la zona más alta. Cuando llegaron a ella, los legionarios que protegían la entrada, hicieron una reverencia a Vulpes y abrieron la carpa. Antes de entrar, Inculta se quitó los lentes oscuros, para dedicarle una mirada fría, siniestra y sin emoción.

—Mujer, si te comportas indebidamente con Caesar, esta noche estarás desangrándote justo debajo de mi cama. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió.

Entraron.

Al ver a Caesar, Vulpes se hincó, diciendo Ave, Caesar. ella le siguió, aunque no sabía si en verdad debía hacerlo. Subió su mirada hacia el líder de la legión, al maldito Plutón, _dueño del infierno, dios de la tragedia y la muerte_. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, algo arrugado y los ojos agotados, a diferencia de Vulpes, sus ojos reflejaban compasión, preocupación. Ella pensó que se encontraría con un hombre sanguinario, no, estaba frente un anciano.

—-Está bien, Vulpes, puedes regresar a tu posición —le dijo, solemne, para después dirigirse hacia ella—, tú también.

Se irguió en su silla, la mirada posada en ella, como esperando a que dijera algo, ¿pero qué mierda tenía que decir? _Oh dios mío, es un gran honor estar frente a usted, soy fan de su forma de tratar a las mujeres, gracias por mandarme a Vulpes, me encantó su puta advertencia._ La mensajera se puso de pie, silenciosa frente al hombre que le había enviado a buscar, todavía no se creía el hecho de que era prácticamente un anciano; al lado del trono, un hombre más joven y con una barba perfectamente cuidada le miraba intrigado, él también esperaba a que ella hablar. _Mierda, qué digo. Qué digo_.

Vulpes dijo algo en latín, la mensajera no podía estar más cansada del latín, sentía que todo el mundo se compartía secretos sobre ella. _Aquí está la mujer, perdón, querido Caesar, me la follé un poco duro antes de venir_. Pensó que eso había sentenciado, sintió un impulso de ir hacia Caesar y escupirle, tuvo que suprimirlo con una sonrisa.

—Inculta, basta de formalidades —suspiró Caesar, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano—. Dudo mucho que ella entienda el latín. Acércate. —ordenó, haciendo el gesto.

Ella obedeció, silenciosa, comenzó a temblar, no por estar frente al líder de la legión, sino porque sentía la mirada de Vulpes, le apuñalaba como mil cuchillos.

—Así que tú eres la mensajera del Mojave Express—volteó hacia el hombre de la barba cuidada—, Lucius, mátala.

Su mente se llenó de confusión al ver que el hombre al que le habían dado la orden,  se posicionó detrás de ella, cerró su brazo en torno a su cuello y la levantó. Gritó asustada, vulnerable, el segundo miembro de la legión que trataba de ahorcarla. Había caminado directamente a su muerte. Gritó, pataleó, forcejeó, abrió su boca buscando respirar un poco, pero ese hombre era muy fuerte. Escuchó una risa conocida cercana, Vulpes.

—¡No! —gritó alguien detrás de la carpa, igualmente le pareció conocida la voz.

Caesar aplaudió dos veces y el hombre le soltó, ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeaba al tratar de respirar, sintió arcadas que estuvieron a punto de convertirse en vómito, pero se pudo controlar. Se llevó una mano al cuello, ese hijo de puta le había lastimado, aunque no tanto como Vulpes. Su vista se nubló y no subió su cabeza hasta que eso se disipó. No le dedicó una mirada aterrada a Caesar, unos ojos inyectados de sangre y furia le penetraron como dos cuchillas, el líder sólo sonrió.

_Todos son iguales._

—Perdón. —le susurró Lucius, antes de regresar a su posición.

_Tal vez no todos son iguales._

—Tranquila, querida mensajera, sólo estaba bromeando. —todos los presentes, inclusive Lucius, rieron al unísono, ella era el centro de una maldita espiral de carcajadas, se sentía humillada, jodida, quería cortar la cabeza de Caesar y clavarla en una de las lanzas que adornaban su trono.

_Me equivoqué, TODOS son iguales._

Ella también comenzó a reírse, pero de ellos, de lo patéticos que eran al reírse de su invitada, de que probablemente la NCR les escupiría en la cara pronto, de que vestían estúpidas faldas, de que no tenían permitido pensar nada que no tuviera que ver con la grandeza de Caesar. Se estaba carcajeando de lo mierda que era la legión.

El líder recobró la compostura y poco después lo hicieron los demás, ella incluida.

—Es un honor tenerte frente a mí —dijo Caesar, completamente serio—, la mensajera de Goodsprings, eres una leyenda.

Arqueó su ceja.

—¿Qué ha escuchado de mí, Caesar? —era lo primero que decía desde que había entrado a la tienda, y su voz sonaba desafiante.

—¿Qué no he escuchado de ti? —el hombre volvió a reír—, te dispararon en la cabeza, cualquier persona en su sano juicio _—¿eh? ¿Implica que estoy loca?—_ pasaría tiempo en recuperación, pero tú no, ¿Qué hiciste? Seguiste su rastro, caminaste por todo el puto Mojave sólo para encontrar al sujeto que te disparó, y en tu recorrido mataste a incontables saqueadores, acabaste con un grupo entero de Nightkins e iniciaste una lucha entre los NCR y los Kings en Freeside. —hizo una pausa para tomar aire y observar el gesto triunfal de la mujer, quién no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y mucho menos de quién.

»Te ganaste tu entrada a la franja de New Vegas, caminas tranquila hasta el Tops para encarar al tipo que casi te asesina, no quiero saber lo que hiciste — _heh, me acosté con él. Sexo consensual_ —, pero al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, el tipo salió corriendo despavorido de su propio hotel.

—Sin olvidar que observó el destino de Nipton en mis manos, continuó con su camino y llevó la palabra de los horrores de la Legión ante los NCR, una buena maniobra para que nos temieran más. —finalizó Vulpes, su jodida voz de mierda se le antojó triunfal.

—Ah, Inculta, qué bueno que sacas el asunto de Nipton, tenemos que hablar de eso después. —inquirió Lucius, Caesar hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

—Será un placer.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Caesar continuó con su discurso:

—Eres una persona con convicciones, que cumple lo que se propone, sin importar los medios y obstáculos, y una persona así nos vendría de maravilla como aliada de la Legión. ¿Aceptas?

Tragó saliva. Aliada de la Legión. La puta Legión le estaba pidiendo su ayuda alguien con coño. _Tiene el descaro de preguntar si acepto estar de su lado, como si tuviera otra puta alternativa. Estoy atrapada._ Recordó a Nipton, ella también estaba atrapada entre el fuego, las cruces y la muerte.

—Acepto. —dijo, finalmente, acompañándolo de una reverencia.

Caesar levantó su puño hacia el cielo.

—¡Gracias Marte! Para que compruebes que tienes mi gratitud, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti, adentro, en la carpa. —Caesar enunció, con una sonrisita. —Lucius, llévala.

Esto no me está gustando.

Siguió a aquel hombre a la carpa, con miedo de lo que encontraría.

—Hola amor, preciosa, hermosa.

Su regalo era Benny, encadenado de pies a cabeza, completamente golpeado e inundado de magulladuras. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, completamente horrorizada.

—Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny. ¿Qué te hicieron?

Benny tosió sangre antes de contestar.

—Me jodieron, princesa.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Benny con toda su alma, pero no había dejado de pensar en él desde la noche con Vulpes, y ahora se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. Estaban jodidos.

Volteó hacia la entrada de la tienda, Lucius ya no estaba. _Qué lindo, me dejó sola un momento con él._ Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo coño te atraparon los legionarios?

El hombre suspiró, derrotado.

—Hermosa, después de la riquísima noche que pasamos, decidí que era momento de ver la utilidad de la ficha de platino… pero me atraparon.

La ficha de platino.

La mierda que lo había iniciado todo, Vulpes había hecho que se olvidara de ella.

—¿Ya? —Lucius regresó a la entrada, mierda, debía irse.

Antes de que se pusiera de pie, Benny cogió su tobillo.

—Encuentra a Yes Man. —le susurró entre jadeos de dolor.

_¿Quién putas mierdas es Yes Man?_

Salió de la tienda, para volver a encontrarse con Caesar, que a su vez le pidió que dejara  sus aposentos, al parecer quería hablar con sus queridos legionarios.

Obedeció, regresó al infierno de mierda que era el maldito fuerte, no tenía a dónde ir, así que se sentó justo afuera, abrazando sus piernas, y se inundó en sus pensamientos por un momento.

La misma mujer que había visto antes encarando a Vulpes se acercó corriendo a ella. Al ver su sombra, la mensajera subió la mirada. ¿Quién mierda era esa mujer? Una esclava. _No es una esclava cualquiera._

—Estás jodida. —fue lo único que dijo, antes de que siguiera trotando colina abajo.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La diosa obligada pasa un día en el infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a aplicarle muchas correcciones a este capítulo en los siguientes días.

_Valor de Mulier_

_III_

_—…_ ¡Ese idiota pensó que entrar al fuerte iba a ser tan fácil!, con su estúpida forma de hablar y ese acento, era obvio que mis legionarios se iban a dar cuenta, entonces le pedí a Vulpes que lo interrogara…

Vociferaba Caesar, con su aire de grandeza. Después de casi una hora sentada afuera de la tienda, pensando en lo que le deparaba su puta vida, salió Vulpes para ordenarle entrar de nuevo… y ahora estaba escuchando al líder hablar sobre cómo habían descubierto a Benny deambulando por la colina.

—Atrapamos a ese hijo de puta cerca de un almacén, donde curiosamente hay una máquina con una abertura en la que sólo entra _la_ ficha de platino.

 _Que las mil mierdas se lleven esa puta ficha._ No le agradaba pensar en qué demonios estaba planeando Caesar, pero no podía declinarse, tenía miedo a terminar crucificada, o peor, desangrándose en la cama de Vulpes. _El hijo de puta jodió a Benny, ese era mi trabajo_.

—Aquí, en la fortificación hay un Bunker pre guerra intacto, era imposible de abrir —Caesar se frotó las sienes—. Hasta que ese idiota intentó escabullirse. Al capturarlo, nos percatamos de que la ficha es la llave, sin embargo, los contadores geiger suenan como locos cuando tratamos de acercarnos.

_Bueno, morir de radiación es mejor que morir crucificada o ser violada por todos los orificios del cuerpo._

—Para demostrar tu lealtad a la legión — _lealtad a la legión, dice. Me cago en tu legión_ —, deberás entrar al bunker, y destruir lo que sea que se encuentre allí abajo.

La mensajera tragó saliva, tenía que hablar, pero le daba miedo elegir las palabras incorrectas.

—…Lo haré, sólo tengo una pequeña duda…

Lucius interrumpió antes de siquiera vocalizar su pregunta.

—Se te proporcionará un traje especial para soportar la radiación.

Ella agradeció, sí, eso era lo que quería. Lucius no le parecía tan malo como Vulpes, o al menos, esperaba fervientemente que no lo fuera.

—Sé que has tenido un viaje ajetreado, mensajera, así que podrás realizarlo mañana al amanecer, tómate este día para descansar—le dijo Caesar para concluir, con un tono de voz exageradamente tranquilo, suspiro—, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que deambules sola por la fortaleza. Pediré a uno de los reclutas que te escolte.

_Oh, vaya, más legionarios cerca de mi._

—Mi señor… si me lo permite —todos los presentes en la sala voltearon hacia Vulpes, que sonreía. Hijo de puta—. Me gustaría tomar esa tarea… Digamos que para ser una mujer, podría romper a un recluta fácilmente. Esta es una _puta_ de cuidado.

No sólo estaba furiosa porque Vulpes hacía todo lo posible por joderle la existencia, sino que le había llamado Puta _. ¡Puta! Vaya mierda de vida, que te violen para después llamarte puta y jugar con tu mente._ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando lo escuchó hablar, deseaba que Caesar declinara su maldita proposición.

El líder de los legionarios esbozó una sonrisa y se reclinó sobre su brazo derecho.

—Bien, bien, Vulpes, petición aceptada.

_Hijos_

_De_

_Puta._

No pudo gesticular palabra alguna, sabía que no serviría de absolutamente nada. De nuevo estaba a merced de ese maldito. Odiaba todo de él, en especial el hecho de empeñarse en buscar maneras de molestarla.

Vulpes cogió a la mensajera de la muñeca otra vez y salieron juntos de la tienda.

—Te portaste… debidamente. La obediencia será apremiada— _¿soy uno de tus putos perros o algo así?_ —. Ven, vamos a conseguirte algo de comer, que con ese aspecto no sobrevivirás mucho aquí. —siseó Vulpes, parecía molesto con el simple hecho de acompañarle… pero él se había ofrecido.

Ella asintió, tanto silencio de su parte no era algo usual, pero por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de decir algo que después podría ser usado en su contra. Si el estúpido de Caesar ya había tratado de matarla como una broma, qué no haría en verdad. _Terminaré violada por todos y después crucificada_.

Bajaron la colina y caminaron entre las tiendas, se juró que tendría la mirada posada en Vulpes mientras recorrían ese lugar, no quería toparse con los legionarios, ni escuchar sus asquerosos comentarios y mucho menos atestiguar el trato a las esclavas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo y volteó varias veces, de las cuales se arrepintió. Había un grupo de hombres golpeando, y obviamente, violando, a una mujer; ellos reían, como si de una actividad recreacional se tratara, uno de ellos le mostró su miembro con una sonrisa e hizo una seña obscena, ella desvió sus ojos, pero Inculta le dedicó al legionario una de sus frías miradas, a lo que éste dejó de sonreír.

—Gracias, supongo. —Vulpes no contestó, simplemente siguió jalándola para que caminara.

El comedor era una tienda sucia con mesitas de metal y sillas por doquier, había mujeres avivando hogueras y cocinando, todas con un semblante triste. Cuando entró de la mano de Vulpes, él le obligó a que se sentara junto a él, los legionarios que estaban ahí no pararon de observarla.

—¿Es tu _lupa_ , Vulpes? —preguntó uno, todos se echaron a reír, inclusive Vulpes esbozó una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y puso sus ojos en blanco con un bufido.

—Será mejor que le enseñes a respetar a los hombres, Zorro. ¡Es más!

El legionario se acercó a ambos, la mensajera comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, mientras que Vulpes adoptó su estúpida forma de ser estoica.

—¡Tu lugar es aquí, en la cocina! —y todos se rieron.

_Dios santo, no puedo creer que acaba de hacer un original comentario sobre la cocina, ¿Cuántos años mentales tienen estos tipos?_

—mujer, muéstrale. —chistó Vulpes, tranquilo.

Rápidamente captó que el zorro le dijo, la estúpida marca de Caesar estaba dentro de su camisa, así que no podía observarse a simple vista. Se la sacó y la mostró en alto, por primera vez sonreía.

—Soy la protegida de Caesar, y si vuelves a hacer uno de esos comentarios, haré que te crucifique.

Todos los legionarios, menos Vulpes, intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Este es el protegido? ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué mierda?

Las esclavas que se encontraban presentes posaron sus ojos en ella, igualmente incrédulas, algunas comenzaron a susurrar.

—¡Silencio, putas! —les gritó un legionario ataviado en una armadura metálica, con el casco más exagerado y feo que había visto en su vida, furioso. Después se dirigió a la mensajera—, vaya mierda, no me importa que seas la protegida, eres una mujer, y así es como se les trata a las mujeres aquí.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las esclavas, la mujer temblaba, acto seguido, le escupió en la cara. La esclava hizo todo lo posible por no desmoronarse y llorar, las otras mujeres, incluida la mensajera, estaban atemorizadas. Los otros legionarios aplaudieron, pero Vulpes sólo lanzó un resoplido.

—Tiene coño y tetas, hay que darle un buen uso. —dijo otro legionario, al que se le unieron otros gritos.

Inculta le cogió violentamente del cabello y la atrajo hacia sí, ella no pudo evitar soltar un alarido.

—Esta lupa es la protegida de Caesar y está bajo mi cuidado —el hijo de puta se acercó para lamerle los labios, ella simplemente se quedó aturdida—, y es mía.

Contuvo la furia que sentía en ese momento. _No soy tuya, ni de Caesar, ni de nadie, zorro de mierda._ De nuevo consintió el pensamiento de que todo estaría mejor si Benny la hubiese matado.

El legionario de la armadura se acercó a Vulpes para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sólo no la rompas tan rápido, no siempre hay esclavas así.

_No pienso dejarme romper, así lo intente todos los días, además, ¿De qué le sirvo a Caesar si estoy rota?_

Minutos después, con un gesto, Vulpes mandó a una esclava por comida para ellos, quién llevó un filete de Brahmin y una asquerosa lata de Cramp a su mesa. Justo cuando la mujer estaba por seguir en sus tareas, Inculta la cogió del brazo y depositando toda su fuerza en ella, la tumbó al piso.

—¿Si escuchaste quién es ella? ¿O es que eres estúpida? —dijo, sin atisbo de emoción en su voz—, está un poco más arriba de ti en la jerarquía, crápula de mierda.

—Déjala, no hizo nada malo. —la mensajera no sabía qué hacer ni decir, y esperaba que aquello no tuviera repercusiones.

Vulpes cogió la lata de Cramp y la dejó caer en la cara de la esclava, con tal violencia que la mujer gritó de dolor. La mensajera no lo soportó y se levantó de su silla para ayudarle. Le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, su mejilla estaba mallugada y ensangrentada.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —le preguntó furiosa a Vulpes, en ese momento dejó de importarle si habría un castigo —, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo?

El hombre señaló la lata en el piso.

— _Eso_ hizo. La estúpida vio que tenías la marca de Caesar y a pesar de ello, osó traerte esa mierda.

_Toda la conmoción por una estúpida lata de comida pre guerra._

La mensajera gentilmente le pidió a la esclava que saliera de la tienda, para lavarse la cara, ella accedió y se fue corriendo. Subió su voz y su mirada a Vulpes.

—¿Cómo mierda iba a saber eso ella? Si está acostumbrada a ver a sus semejantes como basura, es obvio que me iba a traer eso.

Vulpes emitió un sonido gutural y le ordenó que se volviera a sentar, ella accedió. Otra esclava le trajo su filete. No tenía hambre, pero se sintió obligada a comer, entre ellos hubo un silencio prolongado, las conversaciones de los demás legionarios no le importaban. _¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? ¿Qué hago?_ En ese silencio, recordó las palabras de Benny. _Encuentra a Yes Man_. Pero, ¿cómo iba a encontrarse con alguien a quién ni siquiera conocía?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer que acababa de entrar a la tienda, por un cartón de agua sucia, el cual bebió frenéticamente. Era la misma chica que horas antes le había recalcado lo jodida que estaba su situación. _¿Quién coño eres?_

 _—_ Vaya, ¿Qué hiciste para ganarte un filete de Brahmin? —comentó, al terminarse su cartón.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Inculta se adelantó.

—Silencio, puta de mierda. No tienes derecho a dirigirte a ella.

La mujer sonrió.

—Mil perdones, no sabía que había mujeres con privilegios aquí.

—Las hay, y estoy viendo a una, ¿Quieres perder los tuyos?

Ella seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin importarle lo jodida que tenía la cara de los moretones.

—Si es contra ti, adelante.

Vulpes lanzó una risita.

—Idiota degenerada, si crees que podrías contra mí… En fín, no quiero pelear contigo, sería una pérdida de tiempo con las cosas como están ahorita. Ahora, lárgate.

La mujer obedeció y salió pitando de allí. Era la tercera vez que se la topaba, y en ninguna ocasión había dejado de correr.

—¿Quién es ella? —se animó a preguntarle, después de un rato.

—una idiota insignificante que cree tener privilegios.

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de regresar a su silencio. Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Vulpes le ordenó que se bañara, desde que salieron de la franja, su piel no había tocado el agua en ningún momento. Pero la petición le aterró, desnudarse en un lugar repleto de hombres terribles hacia las mujeres, en especial teniendo a Vulpes cerca. De nuevo, tuvo que acceder porque no tenía alternativa.

La llevó al río, a una zona donde había muchas mujeres aseándose, todas custodiadas por legionarios que de vez en cuando las tocaban, o peor, las tomaban ahí mismo. La imagen le causó repulsión, odio. El zorro la obligó a despojarse de su ropa, muchos hombres habían visto su cuerpo desnudo, de hecho, a la mensajera no le importaba que le vieran desnuda… mientras no fuera un grupo de esclavistas misóginos.

La mirada de Vulpes sobre ella le causaba escalofríos, sentía que en cualquier momento se acercaría para volver a hacerla suya. Decidió no quitarse la marca que pendía de su pecho, sólo para recordarle a todos los presentes que ella era la protegida. Entró al agua, a pesar del calor en el Mojave, estaba helada. Cogió una piedra cercana para tallarse, se posicionó de tal manera que no podía observar los abusos cometidos a las esclavas, sin embargo, sus ojos chocaban con los del zorro, que brillaban bajo el sol.

Dio una zambullida, para mojar su largo cabello, mierda, estaba lleno de nudos y suciedad. Si había una parte de su cuerpo de la que se sentía orgullosa, era su cabello rubio, que como ella, se hizo mierda y perdió su color, consideró cortarlo, no quería que Vulpes volviera a jalonearla.

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

Vulpes estaba quitándose su ropa. _Mierda, no otra vez_. Cuando él entró al agua y se acercó, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, el terror inyectado en sus ojos, no quería sentirlo de nuevo, nunca más.

Con un movimiento rápido, hizo que se volteara, posicionando la espalda de la mensajera chocando contra su pecho, el brazo del legionario se cerraba en su cuello, intentó gritar pero no pudo emitir sonidos.

—Si retrocedes—le susurró Vulpes con su siseo característico—,  te lanzaré a los demás legionarios para que te traten como a esas esclavas. ¿Entendido?

Con la mano libre, la cogió del mentón para que dirigiera su mirada a las mujeres del otro lado del río, que estaban siendo violadas y humilladas por los legionarios de mierda.

—Entendido —forcejeó un poco—. Vulpes, déjame, por favor.

El hombre se acercó hasta su oreja, que lamió descaradamente.

—Se me ocurre… ¿Qué tal si hago que Benny observe mientras te poseo? —mordió gentilmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

 _A Benny déjalo fuera de esto, enfermo hijo de puta._ Tragó saliva e hizo todo lo posible por no llorar.

La mano de Vulpes paseó por su cuerpo, se detuvo en uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo y pellizcarle el pezón hasta que emitió un alarido de dolor. Después de eso, la aventó violentamente al agua. La mensajera se lastimó y tragó una considerable cantidad de agua, la cual escupió en cuánto pudo recobrarse.

_¿Por qué le divierte tanto? Está tratando de romperme, pero no pienso ceder. No me quiero romper. No, aún._

—No te hagas ideas hoy, crápula. —le sonrió, comenzó a tallarse con una piedra.

 _Prefiero no hacerme ideas, zorro, nunca_. Quería ahogarlo, escucharlo gritar, suplicar. A pesar del terror y el shock que tenía en ese momento, consentir la fantasía hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

Ella terminó primero de asearse, salió rápidamente para vestirse, Vulpes le había ordenado que lo esperara. Lo contempló bañarse. _Si no fueras una mierda de persona, serías muy guapo y tendrías a todas las mujeres del Mojave a tus pies_. Inculta era atractivo, qué desperdicio de cuerpo con aquella personalidad. _Me gustaría dominarte por un día, demostrarte de lo que soy capaz_. Se sorprendió de haber pensado eso y lo descartó rápidamente.

Cuando Vulpes terminó de bañarse, ordenó que le acompañara a su tienda. _No pienso hacer nada contigo_. Era grande, aunque no tanto como la de Caesar, y se encontraba en un lugar alejado del campamento, donde no había tantos reclutas y varios esclavos hacían sus fogatas cerca. Al entrar, la mensajera notó la curiosa cantidad de cofres de metal que tenía afilados por todo el lugar. En el centro descansaba una pequeña mesita.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. —siseó Vulpes, justo cuando entró.

Caminó hacia la mesita y cogió algo amarillo y grande. Un maldito traje Hazma. Estaba sonriendo mientras lo sostenía.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que le pasó al campamento Searchlight?

—Sólo escuché que la legión lanzó un ataque radioactivo.

Escuchó a Vulpes vocalizar un hmm-mm. Depositó el traje en la mesa de nuevo y se acercó a ella, otra vez. Mierda. Mierda. El hombre paseó gentilmente sus dedos por el cabello rubio anudado.

—¿Sabes quién planeó el ataque y dio la orden?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni i- —hizo una pausa, abrió la boca, sorprendida—. _Qué hijo de puta_.

 _Otro pueblo sin escapatoria que sucumbió ante este hombre._ Vulpes se acercó para darle un beso en la frente, ella estaba temblando, esperando otro movimiento de su parte. Nada, se apartó para dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa.

—Debo admitir que este traje me causa nostalgia, Searchlight fue muy divertido, más que Nipton. Ahora te toca a ti usarlo para demostrar tu verdadera lealtad.

Ella se acercó hasta la mesita para observar el traje, esperaba que sirviera, no quería morir ahí adentro. _Aunque sería mejor, honestamente_.

—Mujer, quédate aquí, iré a conseguir un saco para dormir. Dormirás aquí, ya que es mi deber _cuidarte_. —lanzó una risita justo antes de la última palabra.

Aquella noche, sintió las manos de Vulpes paseando por todo su cuerpo mientras ella lloraba en silencio.

Despertó, entrada la noche, escuchó a Vulpes tumbado en su cama, roncando. No había sido más que un sueño. _Gracias, dios_.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La diosa obligada desciende, encontrándose con un ¿aliado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sí, me tardé un poco con este capítulo porque estuve bastante ocupada con mi regreso a clases, aparte tuve un pequeño bloqueo.  
> Obviamente lo voy a corregir poco a poquito como con los otros capítulos.

_Valor de Mulier_

_IV_

_Uno. Dos. Tres. ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde vienes? Responde esas preguntas. Uno, talones. Dos, costados. Tres, nuca. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

Se desplomó, un dolor punzante le recorrió todo el cuerpo, jadeaba de cansancio, no podía mover las articulaciones de los dedos y sus nudillos estaban deshechos. Recostándose sobre la grava, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa jugara con su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien.

Deseaba una vida de paz, sin ajetreos, sin tener que luchar todos los días por sobrevivir. Una pequeña granja repleta de Brahmin, tal vez; una caravana que viajara sin peligros constantes; un hombre que le amara a pesar de todo. Malditos sueños de los que debía despertar.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, retumbaba furiosamente, como si un ejército de millones de esclavos estuviera marchando muy cerca. Dejó que la sensación le envolviera, quería que una grieta se la tragara, no regresar jamás a la realidad. A pesar de la sacudida violenta, que sólo duró unos segundos, ella sonrió, olvidándose por un momento del mundo a su alrededor.

— —

Despertó con el cabello picándole la cara y una terrible sensación de sed. Unos cuántos rayos de sol se asomaban por la entrada de la tienda, fuera, dos hombres discutían. Le tomó varios segundos procesar las voces, su sueño había sido profundo, de cierta manera placentero, a pesar de lo jodida que estaba la situación.

—Lo que hiciste fue impulsivo, mierda, inclusive horrorizó al legado. —inquirió la primera voz.

— ¿Impulsivo? Por dios, estuve observando a esos degenerados durante _meses_. Fue hermoso, deberías agradecerme, yo soy el único que está infundiendo miedo a esos perros de la NCR. Si al legado no le gusten mis movimientos, que siga con su brutalidad, entonces. —contestó la segunda voz.

Fingió dormir, quería escuchar esa conversación, eran nada más y nada menos que Vulpes y Lucius riñendo, aunque sonaba más como un regaño al zorro.

—Pero no tenías el permiso de Caesar para actuar de esa manera.

—¿Tengo que recordarte cómo es que me convertí en el líder de los Frumentarii?

—Inculta, Caesar te tiene mucha estima y si ha dejado pasar muchos de tus movimientos, es por eso. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

—yo llevaré el mensaje de la legión, de Caesar, sin importar las medidas que _deba_ tomar, tarde o temprano, Caesar ovaciona mi trabajo, que siempre le rinde frutos.

Lucius suspiró, sonaba frustrado. _Ese zorro puede llegar a ser un necio de mierda_. Le llenó de satisfacción que le reprocharan, así le tiraban abruptamente su estúpido aire de grandeza, _genial_.

_Muero de sed, mierda._

Se incorporó en la cama con un suspiro, vestía el mismo conjunto desde hacía dos semanas, hedía. Arrugó su nariz, le urgía un cambio, pero no le serviría de nada pedir un atuendo nuevo a los legionarios, para sus pequeñas cabezas, la ropa de mujer no existía o se reducía a los harapos de las esclavas. A pesar de haberse bañado un día antes, todo el cuerpo le picaba y estaba repleta de sudor.

Relamió sus secos labios, recordando los asquerosos besos de Vulpes, _mierda, ¿qué haces en mi cabeza_?, sintió escalofríos y un estremecimiento de miedo le invadió por un momento. Parecía haberle invocado, puesto a que en ese momento entró a la tienda, se acercó a ella y le tomó del mentón, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron fulminantemente.

—Espero hayas dormido bien. —le susurró, soltando su mandíbula violentamente.

La mensajera emitió un chillido agudo, le había dolido un poco, sin embargo, la sed le estaba matando más rápido.

—Vulpes, tengo sed. —logró decirle, al enderezarse.

El legionario se encogió de hombros, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y hurgó en uno de los cofres de metal, segundos después le aventó una lata de agua purificada, por la cual se tuvo que agachar. Bebió, estaba caliente, pero al menos lograba humedecer su garganta.

—gracias. —masculló, dando otro sorbo largo.

Vulpes no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, estaba más molesto que de costumbre, obviamente debido a su conversación con Lucius. Se sentó, meditabundo, con los ojos mirando a la nada, pudo observar que temblaba. Silenciosa, cogió el traje hazma para ponérselo sobre la ropa, había prometido bajar a ese asqueroso bunker el día anterior.

—Desnúdate. —dijo Vulpes, sin siquiera mirarla, estaba tamborileando con sus dedos y aquel semblante, parecía más aterrador de lo normal.

Ella tragó saliva, más que obvio que no quería quitarse ni una sola prenda. _¿Qué pretende este tipo?_ sintió una leve necesidad de orinar, producto de su terror. Que Inculta no le mirase le provocaba una sensación de horror mucho más grande, no sabía exactamente por qué.

—Que te quites la ropa, mierda. —insistió, monótono, intentando disimular toda la rabia que sentía _. Auuu, el zorrito está haciendo rabieta porque papá barba le hizo enojar_.

Sus ganas de ir al baño se incrementaron a tal grado que sintió terror de orinarse de pie, en la tienda de un legionario. Jodida de nuevo.

—Lo haré, primero quiero orinar.

Con un bufido molesto, Vulpes se paró en seco y se acercó a ella, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaloneó fuera de la tienda, ella estuvo a punto de caerse, la mitad del maldito Hazma se le estaba embrollando en las piernas. La llevó detrás de la tienda, simplemente le ordenó que hiciera sus necesidades allí. Se preguntó si esos hijos de puta tendrían algún baño.

Orinó, nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida, al terminar se sintió satisfecha de alguna forma. Le alivió que la tienda del frumentarius estuviera un tanto alejada, así los  legionarios no podrían ver cuando requiriera ir al baño, pero el hecho de hacerlo como un puto animal, le pareció de lo más jodido. _Me meo y defeco en todos ustedes, mierda_.

Al finalizar, regresaron a la tienda, aún tenía que cumplir la orden que Vulpes le había dado. Se quitó la ropa en un movimiento rápido, no quería que tuviera alguna oportunidad, deseaba ponerse el traje Hazma lo más vertiginoso posible. Él ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. _Zorro, zorro, zorro, zorro, ¿Qué piensas?_ Le intrigaba, sí, pero obviamente no preguntaría, a pesar de todo, le sacó de sus pensamientos, con un nudo en su garganta.

—Estoy lista. —dijo, casi en un susurro, atemorizada de su reacción.

El legionario le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, sin palabra alguna.

Le guio por el sendero de la muerte y la desolación, en su camino se encontró con una esclava que había caído por culpa del peso en su espalda y gritaba que no podía levantarse, la mensajera, en un impulso, corrió hacia ella, para ayudarle, Vulpes simplemente puso ojos en blanco y murmuró algo, a ella no le importó, lo único que quería era socorrer a esa pobre mujer.

Entonces, la mensajera se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Su espalda se había deteriorado tanto que no aguantó más, desplomándose, era obvio que nunca más podría levantarse.

—Todo estará bien, déjame ayudarte. —se mordió el labio inferior.

No podría hacer que se alzase, intentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente: levantar el peso, para liberar su espalda. Cuando trató de cargarlo, se desplomó, lastimándole más. La esclava no dejaba de gritar, había atraído a varios legionarios, que dedicaron miradas totalmente despectivas, Vulpes observaba también, sin quebrantar su silencio, en sus ojos no existían emociones.

Levantó de nuevo, esta vez juntando todas su fuerzas, al tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo aventó del otro lado, con un movimiento torpe. Hijos de puta, hipócritas de mierda. Ella era una mujer fuerte,  luchaba constantemente contra el Mojave, obviamente sus músculos estaban desarrollados y torneados.

La esclava quedó en el piso, aun chillando, sin embargo, sus labios gesticularon un _Gracias_ , con eso, se dio por servida, le habría gustado dispararle o decapitarla en ese momento, para liberarla de la tortura, se sintió impotente.

El bunker o lo que fuera, estaba en una pequeña choza, del extremo contrario a la tienda de Vulpes. El lugar estaba custodiado por dos legionarios con casco emplumado.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, destrúyelo todo. —siseó Vulpes, antes de que ella se pusiera el casco del traje. Le entregó la ficha de platino de mierda.

Ella asintió, no tenía ni puta idea de qué haría allá abajo. Entró, un legionario le entregó dos armas: una pequeña diez milímetros y un rifle de plasma, ¿cómo tenía la legión armas tan codiciadas como esa? Se cuestionó, cogiendo ambas, por su mente pasó la idea de dispararle a los legionarios, más no le llevaría a nada, sólo la perjudicaría más, no quería terminar de esclava.

Tragó saliva e introdujo la ficha en una máquina, embonaba a la perfección. En el extremo, el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente, a tajarse, cayendo poco a poco. Se estaban formando escalones, uno tras otro con un estruendo metálico. Los legionarios se miraron sorprendidos, sin palabras. Ella sonrió, esperando que ese descenso fuera divertido, al menos. Antes de darse la vuelta por completo, tomó la pequeña pieza de platino.

Las escaleras terminaron de formarse y la mensajera se predispuso a bajar, eran demasiadas y el final del camino estaba casi en la penumbra, excepto por unas pequeñas luces en los escalones. Descendió con cuidado de no caerse. El contador geiger de su traje comenzó a pitar, cada vez más rápido.

Cuando llegó al final, se encontró una puerta automática que tenía el logo del Lucky 38. ¿ _Y ahora qué mierda_?, estaba intrigada. De cierta forma, el diseño le pareció similar al de los refugios que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el yermo. Eso no le dio buena espina, sabía que los encargados de construirlos no lo hicieron con la intención de querer proteger. _¿Qué tiene que ver ese casino de mierda con esto_?

Sostuvo fuertemente el rifle de plasma y abrió la puerta, que se cerró tras sus pasos. Se encontró en una habitación un tanto amplia, terriblemente oscura. Lo único que iluminaba era un extraño tablero con una pantalla enorme. Se acercó a éste, dubitativa, esperando que se activasen trampas en cualquier momento, su contador se controló un poco. Había otra puerta, cerrada, que probablemente se abría desde ese panel.

Observó la pantalla, intrigada. No sabía qué botón tocar, Caesar simplemente le había dicho que lo destruyera todo. Observó el panel, frunciendo los labios y preguntándose qué botón provocaba la autodestrucción, debía tener uno. Claro que sí.

—Vaya, no pensé que te conocería… aquí.

La mensajera se sobresaltó, subió su mirada hasta la pantalla y estuvo a punto de caerse de la impresión.

—¿pero qué mie-? —gruñó, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele de la alteración.

Frente a ella, en la pantalla, apareció la imagen estática de un hombre, del cuello para arriba, con una expresión curiosa, como si conociese todos los secretos de lo que quedaba del mundo. Sabía quién era, estaba segura, había escuchado millones de historias y rumores. El dueño del Lucky 38, _Mr. House_.

—Esperaba verte primero en mi casino—quién sea que estuviese hablando, emitió un pesado suspiro—. Da igual, de todas maneras, sabía que vendrías a este preciso lugar.

Entonces recordó, Victor le había invitado al Lucky 38, pero en ese momento no le creyó y estaba más ocupada maquinando en su mente una forma de deshacerse de Benny, semejante hijo de puta. Y al siguiente día no pudo ir, se embriagó desde la mañana, tratando de olvidar la noche anterior, arrepentida de haber sido tan gentil. _Pero es que el tipo follaba bien_.

Y después apareció Vulpes.

Ni puto tiempo para entrar a ese casino.

Arqueó la ceja, tratando de imitar el gesto del hombre en la imagen.

—¿Estabas seguro de que vendría aquí? Me siento famosa. —su voz sonaba sarcástica. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Exactamente, las piezas ya están acomodadas, mensajera número seis.

_¿Por qué parece que todos me están siguiendo? ¿Tan importante es la puta ficha de mierda?_

—vaya que me conoce bien, Mr. House. —sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo—la mensajera imaginó que la persona del otro lado estaba sonriendo igualmente—. En fin, me alegro de que esté aquí.

Apoyó sus manos en el tablero, intrigada.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Oh, un pequeño bunker que mandé construir años antes de que tú nacieras, es especial. Pronto verás por qué.

Apenas había intercambiado pocas palabras con él, y ya le agradaba. Era mejor que cualquier legionario de mierda… pero estaba trabajando para ellos _Maldita sea_. Tragó saliva, molesta ante esa idea.

—Pues Caesar me mandó a destruir a este lugar.

—¿Debería impactarme por eso? ¿Aterrarme? —la voz lanzó una pequeña risa—, Caesar quiere destruir todo, en especial este lugar. Tiene miedo de lo que se encuentra aquí.

La mensajera iba a hablar, pero entonces Mr. House agregó:

—…Y mayor razón no puede tener.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente, le habría gustado que el hombre detrás de la pantalla le hubiese visto.

—Si con eso puedo eliminar a esos misóginos idiotas de mierda, entonces cuente conmigo. —lo meditó, no tenía nada que perder. Mejor intentarlo y morir, que ser una esclava de la legión.

Mr. House volvió a emitir una risa detrás de la pantalla.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar… Ahora a lo técnico. En lo más profundo de este bunker se encuentra la computadora principal, necesito que introduzcas ahí el chip. Entonces esto cobrará vida. Hazlo y tu recompensa será inmensa, impensable.

_Ahora estamos hablando._

Asintió, aunque probablemente  el hombre no podía verle.

—Me pondré a ello, Mr. House. Lo único que deseo ahora, es acabar con estos hijos de puta, lo demás ya veremos cómo.

—Antes de adentrarte más, debo añadir que desafortunadamente, no puedo controlar la seguridad de este lugar. Tendrás que enfrentarte a ésta. Pero para alguien como tú, que corrió todo el Mojave buscando al hombre que le disparó no creo que sea tan difícil, ¿o sí?

_La mensajera del Mojave, una leyenda viviente._ Un cuento que todavía no estaba escrito por completo. Sonrió al imaginar la fama que le traería acabar con la legión junto a Mr. House, el misterio mejor guardado de Nevada, y posiblemente de lo que quedaba del país.

Se despidió momentáneamente de la pantalla, adentrándose en el bunker. Estaba oscuro y su contador Geiger sonaba como loco.

Apenas entró, halló varias terminales para desactivar las medidas de seguridad, desgraciadamente, la tecnología no se le daba tan bien. Pudo joder las torretas, apagándolas. Pero lo demás, al cuarto intento, bloqueó todas las computadoras. Bravo.

Bajó una escalera, que le llevó a un pasillo que se le antojó interminable, al final de éste, encontró dos protectron, robots lentos e inútiles. La mensajera les disparó con el rifle de plasma, acabando con ellos rápidamente. Recordó al único protectron útil que había conocido e su vida, en ese momento estaba en Freeside, pidiéndole a alguien que asumiera la posición. Sonrió al recordarlo y siguió caminando.

Los robots no fueron problema para ella, pero su contador no dejaba de sonar como loco. Si no hubiese sido por el traje, estaría muerta, pero le preocupaba qué represalias iba a tener esa cantidad de radiación en su cuerpo si el hazma no estaba en buenas condiciones.

No le costó nada llegar al final del Bunker, a pesar de ser largo, no era laberíntico. Había otro panel con la cara de Mr. House, en el cual introdujo rápidamente la ficha. La habitación donde se encontraba era amplia y tenía un ventanal muy curioso.

—Ahora, observa. —le dijo Mr. House.

Del otro lado de la ventana, el bunker se iluminó y la mensajera dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa. _Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi puta vida. Definitivo_. Eran securitrones, posicionados en fila, un ejército entero que podría superar a los legionarios en el campo. Estaba salvada. O eso pensaba. El encendido simultáneo de todos los robots hizo que el lugar temblara violentamente por unos segundos, lo suficiente para hacer caer a la mensajera, que seguía impactada.

—Dios mio… ¡Libéralos ya! —gritó, emocionada, quería ver a Caesar y a Vulpes horrorizados ante su descubrimiento.

Mr. House volvió a reír.

—Me temo que aún no puedo hacerlo, mensajera. Descuida, que este juego vamos a ganarlo nosotros. Sin embargo, tenemos que encargarnos de varios asuntos antes.

—Coño, ¿qué clase de asuntos? —la mensajera estaba desesperada.

—No puedo decirte aquí, tendremos que vernos en el Lucky 38. Estoy seguro de que sabrás como hacerte allá. Sólo puedo asegurarte que _la casa siempre gana_.

Tragó saliva, cómo mierda iba a salir del campamento de Caesar para dirigirse a ese lugar.

—Dile a Caesar que este lugar me pertenecía. Ahora, anda, eres muy fuerte. No te dejes derrotar por estos salvajes.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, con las puertas cerrándose tras de sí. No entendía qué demonios detenía a Mr. House de liberar a sus securitrones contra Caesar. _Ojalá valga la pena, hombre_.

Salió y se encontró con los legionarios, le obligaron regresar las armas. Así lo hizo. Le comentaron que estaban sorprendidos y agradecidos, _que ese temblor era el inicio de todo_.

Tenían razón.

_Ring-a-ding-ding. La casa siempre gana. Ave Caesar._

Vulpes estaba en la puerta, esperándole pacientemente, el hijo de puta no iba a dejarle en paz nunca.

—Vaya, vaya. Si la mensajera favorita de Caesar acaba de cumplir con su primer trabajo. Estoy impresionado. —ni un solo atisbo de sentimiento en su voz.

Ella seguía sonriendo, debajo del casco del traje.

—Sí, sí, cómo sea, ¿gané algo? —comentó, irónica. Mr. House le regresó cierta parte de su confianza que Vulpes le había arrebatado esa noche.

El hombre torció los labios, vaya, hasta que veía un poco de expresión ese rostro de mierda.

—Ven, vamos al río a quitarte ese traje.

Se percató de que el legionario estaba cargando su maloliente ropa. Al menos.

— —

Un dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo le sacó de sus travesías mentales. “levántate, puta de mierda.” Alguien vociferaba, lejos. El sonido del agua se hizo más fuerte y el impacto contra sus costillas le obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de ojos gélidos y mirada aparentemente inexpresiva. Utilizó sus fuerzas sobrantes para sentarse.

Quiso reprocharle, pero no tenía palabras.

En el río había una mujer desnuda de cabellos dorados, por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a un ángel. Le llevó unos segundos adaptar la vista. La chica rubia le miró, solemne y después fijó sus ojos en el hombre inexpresivo, parecía que estaban luchando sin tocarse.

Se puso de pie, el hombre de los ojos gélidos le estaba gritando insultos, pero ella los ignoró con una sonrisa.

Y echó a correr. 


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por más que intenten fragmentarla, la diosa obligada no se quiebra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pERDÓN LA TARDANZA

_Valor de Mulier_

_V_

La tienda de Caesar era un caos, legionarios entraban y salían, caminaban de un lado al otro, hablaban entre ellos, inclusive, muchos se encontraban realmente asustados. La mensajera dejó escapar una pequeña risa cuando los escuchó, pensaban que era el fin del mundo, qué ignorancia. El líder tuvo que enviar a varios vexilarii —los ridículos que utilizaban un casco igual al de Vulpes— a tranquilizar las tropas y decirles que todo estaba bien, que era el signo de una victoria.

_Qué equivocado estás, hijo de puta._ La mensajera se sentía cansada, el cuerpo le dolía y su cabello era una plasta de nudos, vaya vida. Tuvo que subir hasta la tienda de Caesar, acompañada del zorro de mierda, como era usual, pero en ese momento nadie podría quitarle la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, estaba completamente segura de que por fin iba a cambiar el juego, de una forma u otra. Pensó que no llegaría a nada, si seguía con esa actitud atemorizada y sumisa.

Sí, Vulpes le había violado, quitado su integridad y golpeado su orgullo, ¿Y _? Sobreviví a dos putos balazos en la cabeza, sanguinarios, cazadores, saqueadores, toda clase de escoria, para dejarme derrotar sólo porque un estúpido me metió su polla cuando yo no estaba lista, y una puta mierda, eso no es nada_. No iba a seguir así, en el Bunker encontró la fuerza que necesitaba, el ejercito de Securitrones había despertado algo en ella, junto con las palabras de House.

Sólo quería ver a la Legión hecha mierda y a Vulpes a sus pies, besándolos.

Al entrar a la tienda, Caesar le dijo algo en latín, con una enorme sonrisa que la mensajera quería romperle, después le felicitó como era debidamente, diciéndole que estaba seguro de que la tarea le había quedado corta, y vaya que sí. Lucius bajó su cabeza en signo de agradecimiento, Vulpes sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, desviando su mirada. La mensajera sonreía ampliamente.

—Fue un honor—hizo una reverencia—, _la casa siempre gana_. —estuvo a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Caesar esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia ella y le tomó de los hombros. En ese momento, uno de los hombres más influyentes del desierto y el mundo post guerra, líder de su propio ejército y fundador de una sociedad, estaba en frente, poniéndose a su nivel. No le pareció tan aterrador, sólo un anciano con delirios de grandeza. Se miraron fijamente, la mensajera no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas muertes había visto ese hombre.

—Sabes, has hecho mucho por nosotros, y aún no sé tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mierda. Todo el mundo le llamaba mensajera o seis. Su nombre lo había olvidado junto con muchos aspectos de su pasado con aquella bala que le jodió la cabeza. Puta ficha platino de mierda. Se quedó en silencio, bajó su mirada y meditó por unos segundos, ¿Qué podía decirle? Era un misterio incluso para ella. Trató de hacer memoria, nada, sus recuerdos llegaban hasta el cementerio de Goodsprings, y después se quedaba en blanco.

Negó con la cabeza, realmente apenada.

—Desgraciadamente… No lo sé.

Escuchó una pequeña risa, proveniente de Vulpes. Sintió cómo su corazón retumbaba, tenía miedo de morir.

Caesar quitó las manos de los hombros de la mensajera y se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias por no mentirme.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Su mente se llenó de nudos, preguntas que demandaban una explicación rápida y razonable. Desvió su mirada y observó la tienda del líder de la Legión, buscando una respuesta. _Gracias por no mentirme. Este idiota sabía que no tengo nombre_. Sus ojos se posaron fijamente en Vulpes Inculta, que aún sonreía como si guardase celosamente todos los secretos del mundo.

Entonces obtuvo su respuesta. Todo su cuerpo se envolvió en escalofríos, sintió que su presión disminuía. Mierda. No. No. No. La mensajera sentía miedo y furia al mismo tiempo, aunque el primer sentimiento era mucho más fuerte. Confusión, la suficiente como para replantearse su vida. De entre la resolución surgió una duda aún más poderosa y atemorizante.

_¿Cuánto tiempo me ha estado siguiendo?_

No sólo conocía su incidente con los Nightkin, también que ni ella misma sabía cómo se llamaba. Mierda. Siempre un paso adelante.

Regresó la mirada a Caesar y sonrió levemente, sin dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Caesar dijo algo que ella no pudo distinguir.

—¿Perdón? —fue lo único que logró decir, centrándose por completo en la figura principal de la tienda, Caesar.

—Que tendrás el honor de que te ponga un nombre —señaló grácilmente a Lucius y a Vulpes, abriendo sus brazos—, como hice con ellos. Ya pensaré en algo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando fuerza en su interior. Un nombre, ¡Un puto nombre! Se rehusaba, pero si protestaba muy probablemente una cruz estaría adornada con su cadáver pronto, y la mensajera seis no planeaba morir antes de acabar con la Legión, especialmente con Vulpes. Sonrió, no quedó otra alternativa.

—No soy digna de tal honor.

—¡Lo eres! Además, tengo otro regalo para ti. Vulpes, por favor.

Caesar hizo un ademán y el zorro caminó en dirección a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde se hallaba Benny; la mensajera pudo intuir de qué se trataba, pero su corazón se estremeció al escuchar la pequeña sierra de Vulpes encendida. _Benny no, por favor no_. Por alguna razón, le había cogido cierto cariño a ese hombre, por más que lo odiara. El chairman había intentado matarla, pero después de escuchar sus razones en la cama, de cierta comprendió el por qué.

Vulpes regresó a la sala del trono forzando a Benny a caminar, el hombre estaba amordazado y esposado de piernas y brazos; con un sinfín de cortes en la cara y moretones que habían desfigurado la misma. La mensajera se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien soportara tanto. Era fuerte. Un idiota fuerte.

El zorro pateó a Benny, que cayó frente a ella.

—Mi regalo, mensajera, es que decidas cómo va a morir.

—¡Mierda, viejo! ¿De verdad? —vociferó Benny, ella le miró perpleja; ni a punto de morir podía callarse un momento. Vulpes volvió a patearlo.

La mensajera se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, desafiante, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

—¿Y si quiero perdonarle la vida?

Caesar negó con la cabeza.

—Dije que decidías _cómo_ iba a morir, no que podías perdonarle la vida. —su voz sonaba fraternal, tierna incluso.

—¿Olvidas que este degenerado intentó matarte? Oh, mensajera, ¿tan sumisa eres? —Vulpes siseó, hablando lenta y tranquilamente.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante, grandiosa por sí sola. No podía salvar a Benny, pero podía utilizarle para mandar un mensaje. No dirigió su mirada a Caesar, sino a Vulpes. _Perdóname, Benny, pero no tengo otra alternativa_.

—Bien, dame un machete y lo decapitaré—tanto Caesar como Vulpes iban a hablar, ella les interrumpió—. Pero lo haré frente a todos tus soldados.

En el rostro magullado de Benny se dibujó una desfigurada sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras. Él iba a morir con el honor que ella en ese momento obtendría.

_Yo soy la Mensajera Seis, y debo hacer todo lo posible por no temer._ Se repetía como un mantra, aunque su cuerpo se balanceara del temor.

—Tienes mi palabra. Lucius, ordena a Otho que prepare la arena.

El praetoriano asintió y salió de la tienda.

—Vulpes, Mensajera, pueden retirarse, haré los preparativos para que esta misma tarde haya un evento en la arena.

Ambos asintieron y obedecieron.

—Presumo que deseas algo de comer, ¿No es así?

La mensajera no contestó, Vulpes se dio media vuelta, listo para caminar colina abajo, pero en ese preciso momento ella le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca. Era la primera vez que sostenía a ese hombre, que le miró perplejo y posó en ella sus fríos ojos azules, casi grises. La mensajera no hizo nada por disimular su temblor, se estaba quebrando al mismo tiempo que obtenía un nuevo tipo de fortaleza.

—¿Algún problema, mensajera?

El cinismo en su voz. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo de él.

—Tú… tú sabías que no recuerdo mi nombre, ¿Cómo te enteraste? —estrechó aún más la muñeca del zorro, su voz se entrecortó y desvió su mirada.

Vulpes emitió una pequeña risa y con su otra mano tomó el mentón de la mensajera, obligándole a mirarle.

—Mensajera, te he observado día y noche, los poderosos ojos de Caesar nunca te quitarán la vista de encima.

Tragó saliva, de los ojos de ese hombre no se podía escapar. Sin embargo, obtuvo la fuerza suficiente para soltar su muñeca y con ambas manos quitárselo de encima.

—No me toques, zorro de mierda. —dijo, tajante. Su voz ya no se cortaba, la mensajera seis estaba empoderándose en su propio castigo.

—Crápula puta, de mí no te expresas así. O cuidas tu tono o…

La mensajera se cruzó de brazos y se quitó el cabello de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza, en su rostro sólo había severidad.

—¿O qué? ¿O me vas a violar otra vez? Vulpes, olvidas que yo soy la protegida de Caesar.

Las ilusiones de la mensajera se vieron interrumpidas por una bofetada seguida de un jaloneo muy fuerte de cabello que le hizo gritar de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y lágrimas, odio puro en su mirada. _Debí haberte matado en Nipton, hijo de puta._

—El hecho de que seas la protegida de Caesar no quita que seas una mujer y deba enseñarte tu lugar, ¿entendido? —lo que más le frustraba era la voz fría de Vulpes, de verdad el hombre no conocía los sentimientos.

Ella asintió con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y mojando la tierra. Vulpes arrugó la nariz.

—Apestas, mujer de mierda, te buscaré algo más para ponerte, debes estar presentable. —Vulpes dio media vuelta y caminó colina abajo.

Se encontró sola en la colina y se echó a llorar. Deseaba encontrar fuerza dentro de sí, y cuando lo intentaba le pisoteaban una y otra vez. La mensajera se limpió las lágrimas y golpeó violentamente el suelo. Se sentó abrazando sus piernas y observó el asqueroso bullicio del campamento. Todos se estaban preparando para verle y ella se rompía. _Seis, mierda_ , _¿Dónde está tu templanza? Eres la puta mensajera Seis, haz que el mundo lo sepa_.

Sonrió para sí, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas seguían brotando. Ni Caesar, ni Vulpes iban a romperle tan fácilmente. La mensajera Seis ya había aguantado dos balas en la cabeza, era fuerte. Se levantó y caminó colina abajo hasta alcanzar la arena, que no era más que un círculo de mierda rodeado por hojalata del viejo mundo; siguió hasta la tienda de Vulpes, que encontró desierta.

Sin pensarlo, se desplomó en su saco de dormir y cerró los ojos, cómo necesitaba descansar.

Tal vez soñó, pero como su nombre, no lo recordó.

Le despertó una molesta zarandeada que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Se incorporó en la cama y bostezó, después fijó su mirada en Vulpes, que estaba gritándole palabras que no lograba comprender. El hombre le aventó algo a la cara y ella tardó en reaccionar; se trataba de un vestido en buen estado, de color rojo sangre _. Dime que esto es una puta broma_.

Tenía los ojos abultados de haber llorado, pero los fijó en el hombre que tenía en frente, abriéndolos como le fue posible, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Imaginó que media hora, poco más. Sus manos examinaron el vestido, era modesto y la altura de la falda parecía llegar hasta la rodilla, probablemente le pertenecía a alguna esclava. La mensajera seis dejó la prenda en su saco de dormir y se levantó.

—¿Un vestido? ¿Sabes lo _incómodos_ que son? —protestó, aunque sabía que Vulpes iba a obligarle a usarlo de todos modos. Obvio tenía que ir con una falda, como todos los legionarios ineptos.

Vulpes gruñó.

—Estúpida, con esa ropa apestas a mierda. Cámbiate.

Seis desabrochó su playera, sabía que ningún sentido tenía discutir con ese hombre, ya la había roto por un momento afuera de la tienda de Caesar y ella no quería eso de nuevo. Se maldijo, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan sumisa? Allí estaba la mensajera seis, desnudándose frente al hombre que le había golpeado, torturado psicológicamente y violado. Pero quería mantenerse viva, quería demostrarle que ella era más. La imagen del ejército de securitrones bajo tierra le hizo sonreír por un fugaz instante; un secreto que guardaba para sí.

Cuando hubo terminado de desvestirse y estuvo a punto de ponerse el vestido, Vulpes la atrapó entre sus brazos, aprisionándola contra él. Ella emitió un pequeño quejido de sorpresa. _No, mierda, no, por favor_.

—Déjame...

Vulpes la tomó del cabello tan fuerte que ella tuvo que arquearse. _Mi precioso cabello rubio_. La otra mano del legionario paseó por el cuerpo de la mujer, le dio un manotazo en el trasero que le hizo gritar y volver a llorar, intentó quitárselo de encima moviendo sus manos, fue en vano. Él la lanzó a la bolsa de dormir, su cuerpo arriba de ella.

Bajó hasta su cuello para succionarlo y dejarle una marca con mensaje más que claro; sabía que aunque gritara, nadie iba a hacerle caso. Sintió el aliento del hombre en su oreja y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, él estaba jugando con su mente y su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. _Sal de aquí_. Mordió su lóbulo levemente y habló con esa voz aterradora que se incrustaba más en su cabeza que las balas que casi le mataron.

—Sé lo que intentas transmitir con la ejecución de Benny —su mano bajó hasta uno de sus pechos, que estrujó fuertemente, entre lloriqueos ella gritaba que le dejara, pero Vulpes hizo caso omiso y continuó hablando—, ¿De verdad crees que una mujer puede obtener el respeto de la legión? Caesar ve potencial en ti, yo también— _¿Potencial de qué? De ser tu esclava y joderme la mente cuando te plazca, ¿No? Anden a la mierda los dos_. El zorro continuó su travesía por el cuerpo de la mensajera, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que acarició levemente; la mensajera podía jurar que estaba seca, eso quería creer—. Pero eso no quiere decir que estás a nuestro mismo nivel—dicho eso, introdujo dos dedos en ella, que gritó mucho más fuerte. No podía soltarse, ni recibir ayuda, ni _nada_. A merced de un hombre que le utilizaba como su juguete.

Vulpes se separó de ella, poniéndose de pie. Su sonrisa le provocó escalofríos a la mensajera. Ella rápidamente buscó con sus manos el vestido y se lo puso rápidamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Estaba siendo vejada, humillada y violentada psicológica, eso le dolía más que lo físico. _Soy la mensajera seis, no me pueden romper. Vulpes no me puede romper._

Escupió, la boca le sabía a bilis.

—Si piensas que vas a romperme, te equivocas.

— _Mi preciosa mensajera_ , deja de mentirte. Pero es divertido ver cómo intentas obtener una fortaleza inexistencia.

_Mi preciosa mensajera_. Las palabras le repugnaron, ese hombre sabía cómo jugar con ella, quién no tenía idea de cómo contrarrestar aquello.

Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y sonrió fríamente con el corazón a mil por hora. Pasó los dedos por su cabello repleto de nudos, mierda, necesitaba un cepillo urgentemente.

—Andando, tengo una ejecución que realizar. —soltó, saliendo de la tienda e ignorando cualquier palabra de Vulpes, ¿Cómo podía romperse y enderezarse tan rápido? No estaba segura, pero siempre tanteaba a la muerte o lo más cercano que tenía a ella.

Caesar no sólo había organizado la ejecución pública de Benny, también un pequeño torneo en la arena, desde la cima de su colina podía presenciar todo. Colocaron sillas acolchonadas para los altos mandos, incluida una para ella. La mensajera se sentó entre Caesar y Vulpes, del otro lado estaba Lucius con un Centurion que desconocía. Abajo, los legionarios se amontonaban, algunos subían las paredes de hojalata de la arena y se sentaban en ellas. Era un caos total, sin embargo estaba segura de algo,  todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

Se sentía rara, empequeñecida siendo la única mujer entre tantos hombres y estaba usurpando un lugar que muchos deseaban tener, a pesar de todo, ella también era una esclava aunque no llevara los tatuajes ni los harapos.

—Me honra mucho estar a su lado. —susurró a Caesar, no imaginaba a otra mujer en ese mismo lugar.

Caesar sólo hizo un ademán con las manos y se paró del asiento, observó su ejército, tomó aire y habló.

—¡Legionarios! ¡Decidí celebrar este torneo por el honor de la Legión, aquel que lo desee puede entrar pero ya conocen las reglas, alguno tiene que morir!

—¡AVE! —gritaron todos los legionarios al unísono, las voces hicieron vibrar la colina. Algunos hombres aplaudían y otros gritaban cosas en latín. La mensajera jamás creyó que los Legionarios podían experimentar tal júbilo; observó de reojo a Vulpes, estoico en su asiento. _Da más miedo cuando está completamente serio, que cuando sonríe_.

Sin preámbulos, comenzaron las batallas en la arena. La mayoría de los peleadores eran reclutas, legionarios apenas iniciados que deseaban conseguir fama rápida, jugaban a la ruleta rusa. Antes de cada combate, los contrincantes pedían una recompensa a Caesar que les era otorgada si ganaban, _vaya hombre tan dadivoso que eres, pseudoromano de mierda_. Algunos deseaban subir de puesto, otros a alguna esclava; inclusive un menudo soldado pidió que se le otorgara el privilegio de luchar contra Lucius si ganaba, este último obviamente perdió.

Los combates eran rápidos, los luchadores buscaban desesperadamente decapitar o apuñalar al otro y aprovechaban cualquier descuido, de muchos su forma de combate era más bien torpe, soltando estocadas sin sentido, ¿Así entrenaban a los legionarios?

—Creen que es honorable ganar en la arena, lo es cuando luchan contra legionarios de mayor rango y ganan, son casos aislados pero suceden—le dijo Vulpes en medio de un combate, acercándose peligrosamente hasta que sintió su caliente aliento en su oreja de nuevo, quería retroceder pero por honor no lo hizo—. Es humillante sufrir una casi muerte por alguien de tu nivel, significa que eres inferior.

La mensajera se mordió el labio y se quedó en silencio, quería retarlo a él en la arena, pero en su condición probablemente perdería.

Los combates siguieron por dos horas, al menos. La arena se empapó de sangre, vísceras y cabezas que rodaban de un lado al otro, pobres de los últimos legionarios en luchar, todo lo que tenían que esquivar. Ella ya estaba cansada y no le gustaba estar sentada en medio de esos dos.

Un combate terminó y Caesar se puso de pie. Ella pensó que por fín habían terminado. No, estaba equivocada. Lo siguiente llamó tanto la atención de la mensajera, fue algo que nunca imaginó de los legionarios, mucho menos en la arena.

—¡Es hora del combate principal! ¡El campeón contra Marius!

Al mencionar al campeón, algunos gritaron y otros abuchearon, parecía que el mundo se dividía en dos en ese momento.

Todo quedó en silencio en cuestión de segundos, los legionarios que estaban amontonados dejaron pasar a una figura, que al principio era difusa pero fue tomando forma mientras caminaba entre los hombres. Una figura alta, morena, esbelta pero bien construida. La mensajera sonrió de oreja a oreja al verle, era una deidad, esperanza entre la desolación. No podía creerlo, y no estaba soñando.

—Casos aislados, como el ganador de la arena. —volvió a murmurar Vulpes.

—ya lo creo. —la mensajera no podía contener la enorme sonrisa.

El campeón de la arena no era un _él_ , sino _ella_. Una mujer llena de magulladuras en la cara pero con una enorme sonrisa, el cabello enmarañado y las manos molidas de tantos golpes. La misma esclava que parecía siempre correr. No entiendo, cómo es posible esto. Volteó hacia Caesar, que parecía estar muy emocionado. ¡Una mujer! ¡Una esclava!

—¡Stella! De nuevo aquí, ¿es que no te cansas? —preguntó Caesar con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, algunos legionarios rieron.

La esclava escupió y volvió a sonreír, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, altiva y competitiva.

—Caesar, mi amor, sabes que puedo hacer esto toda la vida, ¿verdad?

Era un ser intocable.

El líder rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Como tú digas, mujer, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Mi libertad.

De nuevo, todos rieron.

—Algo posible, mujer. —dijo Lucius, era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar en un buen rato.

La esclava, cuyo nombre era Stella, se relamió los labios.

—Lo de siempre, quiero que se me permita correr por todo el campamento hasta el cansancio.

_¿Por qué?_

Caesar accedió y presentó a su contrincante, el centurión que se encontraba sentado junto a Lucius, su deseo era hacerla suya en frente de todos, violarla hasta morir. A la mensajera le repugnó tal comentario pero la audiencia gritó de júbilo. El hombre bajó la colina hasta la arena, dónde se deshizo de su uniforme de centurión hasta quedar en ropa interior. Un hombre sin miedo, Stella no dejó de sonreír. A diferencia de la esclava, Marius llevaba consigo un machete afilado. Stella parecía no intimidarse ante el arma _. Es una diosa_.

El combate inició con ambos danzando, rodeando la arena; ninguno albergaba miedo, Marius fue el primero en lanzar ataque, una estocada a su contrincante, quién con la agilidad del viento lo esquivó. Stella era rápida, antojaba leer todos los movimientos de su enemigo. Evadía con tal facilidad, sin quitar la sonrisa. La mensajera seis conocía la táctica, trataba de cansarlo hasta el punto en que no pudiese reaccionar.

Notó que la mirada de Stella no se posaba en el arma o la cara del Centurion, sino en sus pies. A la mensajera le pareció una táctica precoz e imprecisa, el peligro se hallaba en el machete. No dejaba de observarlos, analizaba cada movimiento. El hombre gritaba insultos, pero Stella parecía no escucharle y la arena estaba en completo silencio. Entonces, Marius lanzó otra estocada, que la mujer no pudo esquivar del todo y rasgó su hombro, haciéndole sangrar. Sin embargo, no se quejó. El hombre celebró el hecho de herirle, como un mortal orgullo de dañar a un ser etéreo.

En ese leve descuido, Stella aprovechó y corrió hacia el Centurion, acto seguido, en un impulso de adrenalina y furia, pateó Marius en los talones, tan fuerte que el hombre se tambaleó y desorientó, lanzando al final un pequeño alarido de dolor. La mensajera se mordió el labio, totalmente emocionada e intrigada ante los brillantes movimientos de Stella, _tenía_ que aprender de ella. Stella fluía como el agua, imparable.

Con la misma rapidez, los puños magullados de la mujer alcanzaron el costado izquierdo del hombre. La mensajera imaginó que el golpe había sido exageradamente fuerte, pues él se desplomó y escupió sangre, había dejado su machete descuidado; Stella lo tomó y aventó lejos, relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Qué dijiste que ibas a hacerme? Ah, sí, a follarme hasta morir. Lástima, hoy no.

Stella lanzó un último golpe, en la descuidada nuca del enemigo. El centurión se desplomó y no volvió a levantarse. Había ganado de nuevo.

Alzó sus brazos al cielo y en vez de gritos, hubo silencio. Stella se desplomó en el suelo, manchándose de sangre; se veía aliviada, no agotada.

—Sí, ya veo que no te cansas. Stella, puedes seguir corriendo. —anunció Caesar, su voz era queda pero inteligible.

La mujer, quién no dejaba de sonreír, se levantó y salió de la arena, perdiéndose por un instante entre el bullicio de los legionarios, que arreciaba otra vez. La mensajera se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba viva Stella en esas condiciones y cómo era posible que no se quebrantara tan rápido. Miró a Vulpes por un momento, _yo tampoco me voy a quebrar_. Se imaginó que Stella era abusada y golpeada todos los días y eso no le borraba la burlona sonrisa del rostro. Definitivamente, tenía que ser como ella.

— ¡Legionarios! ¡Hoy es un día histórico y memorable para la Legión! —Caesar gritó, júbilo auténtico en su voz, se había levantado de su asiento mientras ella vislumbraba a Vulpes—, las ejecuciones públicas son algo común, sin embargo hoy veremos a una mujer hacer esto por primera y única vez, ¡Ella es la mensajera de Marte e hizo temblar la tierra! —el líder de la legión volteó a la mensajera, que quería hundirse en su asiento, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. La legión era una facción enteramente misógina pero en ese momento Caesar le ovacionaba e incluso le llamaba mensajera de Marte, ¿Por qué?

 

Caesar obligó a la mensajera a que se levantara, extendiéndole la mano. Era extraño, todos en la legión veían a Caesar como un dios, el hijo perdido de Marte; la realidad era diferente, pues no era más que un mortal al que le maltrataron los años. La mensajera sentía la piel áspera de la palma de su mano, ¿A cuántas personas había matado con esas manos? Tal vez, sólo tal vez algo de bondad aún existía en ese hombre.

—Baja al centro de la arena. —dictaminó, soltando su mano.

La mensajera afirmó y se percató de que Vulpes ya no estaba a su lado, no se dio cuenta del momento en que se levantó, le dio igual. Ojalá no regreses, zorro de mierda.

Caminó lentamente, sintiendo sus destrozados zapatos hundirse en la tierra, misma que había sido testigo de sus lágrimas horas atrás. Sus pasos eran etéreos, lentos y se detenía para observar la situación: el cielo rojo, la sangre seca bajo ella, gritos de los hombres, miradas confusas de esclavas y la ausencia del zorro. Su vestido se ondeaba con el inusual viento del desierto, su piel sudaba y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Las miradas se clavaban en ella, algunos ojos no podía verlos, ocultos entre los cascos y lentes oscuros. El mundo fuera de ella era un caos. Caos que ella no oía, caos que ella no compartía. Recordó cómo Vulpes le había humillado, que estaba allí cautiva… que era una diosa obligada.

Llegó al final de la colina, los hombres se hacían a un lado pero también aprovechaban para tocar su cuerpo de formas indiscretas, a pesar de ser la mensajera de Marte, era una mujer y a las mujeres se les debía recordar su lugar, ¿No? Hizo caso omiso a todas las manos y miradas, siguió caminando, abriéndose paso entre las brasas del infierno, hasta el centro. Hasta el centro. Entró a la arena y sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo, el sol se ocultaba; después miró a Caesar y asintió con la cabeza.

_¿Dónde está Benny?_

Silencio sepulcral, el sonido de cadenas moviéndose a lo lejos era claro, alguien bajaba la colina arrastrándole. Vulpes era el verdugo, quién llevaba al líder del Tops al ángel de la muerte. Ella era el ángel.

En la arena, Vulpes hizo que el hombre se hincara, en completo silencio; después salió, dejándole sola con él.

—Gatita, acaba con esto rápidamente, no me gusta tener las miradas de estos raros fijadas en mi traje. —Benny no perdía su horrendo sentido del humor y eso alivió un poco a la mensajera.

Ella cogió uno de los machetes del suelo de la arena, el más limpio que encontró. Nunca había decapitado a alguien, esperaba que no fuese difícil, no quería provocarle más dolor.

_Llegué a odiarte sin conocerte. Sí, me disparaste y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar, ¿Sabes? Pero lo poco que me contaste fue suficiente para comprender, un poco aunque sea._ La mensajera estaba llorando, pequeñas gotas saladas recorrían sus mejillas. _Eres una mierda, pero comprendí que hay seres más ruines, despreciables y ... lo siento, comodín._ No lloraba por Benny, lo hacía por ella. Mancillada, humillada, violada y ahora tenía que ejecutar a Benny, no cómo ella deseaba, sino siendo obligada.

La diosa obligada.

—Hazlo, mensajera, haz llegar tu mensaje; demuéstrales de qué estás hecha—Benny, por dios, ya cállate—, si yo no pude matarte, ellos menos.

—Benny, mierda, cállate. Haces todo más complicado.

Se hincó para estar a la altura del hombre y le dio un beso en la frente, el beso de Judas. La mensajera frágil, pero seguía buscando fortaleza.

—Habla con Yes Man. —susurró él, la mensajera estaba segura de que nadie pudo escucharle.

Ella volvió a incorporarse, Benny bajó la mirada, susurraba oraciones imposibles de entender. _No pensé que fueras del tipo que reza_. Posicionó el filo del machete en la nuca del hombre, cerró los ojos y cortó la cabeza de un tajo _. Conquista el infierno_.

Lanzó el machete lejos y en vez de llorar, observó a Caesar con severidad. Ya estaba hecho, rápidamente; sin tanto sentimiento de por medio. _Soy la mensajera seis, y por más que me quiebre, siempre voy a encontrar fortaleza en mí._

—¡Legionarios! ¡Ave Victoria! —Caesar gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—¡AVE! ¡AVE! ¡AVE VICTORIA! ¡AVE VICTORIA!

Los legionarios exclamaron con cierto júbilo en su voz, hacían todo lo que su dios les ordenaba, inclusive ovacionar a una mujer. _AVE VICTORIA. AVE VICTORIA. AVE VICTORIA_. Dio una vuelta completa sobre su eje, mirando a todos los legionarios que gritaban. _Salve Victoria_. Cerca de ella, en la entrada de la arena estaba Vulpes, que no emitía ningún sonido y a su lado, recargada en la pared se encontraba Stella, sonreía y tampoco gritaba _. Ella es la diosa, no yo_.

—¡AVE VICTORIA! —no comprendía por qué victoria, no había ganado nada…

Tragó saliva, las voces al unísono aturdían su cabeza y le llevó tiempo entenderlo, mucho más procesarlo.

_Ella era Victoria._

_Ese era el nombre con el que Caesar le había bautizado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no iba a terminar así, pero coño, ya estaba quedando muy largo y el final está cuqui. Só, así lo dejé, hasta el siguiente capítulo. Espero actualizar antes de entrar a la universidad <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, lo sé, tiene AÑOS, SIGLOS, EONES que no escribo un fic, así que probablemente esté un poco rusty esta mierda. Por cierto, nunca en mi puta había escrito algo como esto, en serio. Pero bueh, desde hace rato que quería escribir el punto de vista de una mensajera ante las atrocidades y la misoginia de la Legión... y cómo lo sobrellevaría.  
> Also Vulpes Inculta.


End file.
